Impossible: An AliceJasperTwilight Story
by twilighter706
Summary: Alice and Jasper can barely handle the world they live in as is; the only thing keeping them sane was each other. But when something comes along to break them apart,a whole different form of pain is unvailed to both of them. How will these two survive?
1. Preface

_**Impossible-**_

**By Ashley**

**ETERNAL LOVE**

Author: Tracy Renee Shierling

I wonder if I dreamed of you-

If you would appear?

To make my nights full of love,

And always hold me near.

I wonder if I thought of you-

If you would feel it in your soul?

Like two spirits in the universe,

Who always seem to know?

Even if the stars went black

And the sun was to shine no more.

They could find their way to each other,

No matter how far the shore.

Safely in each other's arms,

To bid the rest of time.

Finding Eternal Love

So many seek to find.

Caring for each other

Through the worst of storms.

Leaning on the arms of love

And never need anymore.

This is how I feel for you,

I've known it all along.

You are my one true love

My world... My heart... My soul

PREFACE-

Life is a series of complications and webs of challenges that block your path to happiness. For our family, everything is made difficult by the Volturi. Every day I can feel them watching us from afar. As soon as Aro realized we were stronger than them, he panicked and sent people to spy; as if he is waiting for an excuse to terminate the Cullens. Before, nobody had anything to worry about…they could snoop all they wanted, and wouldn't find a thing. But now, we aren't so sure.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Jasper

"Where There Is Love, There Is Life." – Indira Gandhi

The ocean seemed bitter today; angry waves ricocheted off of the cliff side, sending a shower of water in every direction. The impacts made the ground shake; causing my boulder to wobble in its place. The sun rested on the very edge of the water; like it was originally hung there. A gentle reminder that another day has left our presence.

I sat in my little getaway; an open cliff at the edge of the great Pacific. It was a marvelous discovery, this little hideout. The grass was thick and green, the trees tall and wide. To my right ran a stream which dropped over the edge, and collided with the rest of the ocean. I love everything about this place; coming here calms me down.

The only people who know I come here are Edward and Alice- even though I didn't voluntarily tell them. Most of the time, they don't bother following me. The family understands a need of alone time…Especially when you are part of our little clan. Being in the house makes it so that everybody can hear you. Emmett gets a kick out of listening in on conversations, or worse…you know.

The sound of footsteps interrupted my train of thought. When I turned around, Alice stood at the edge of the forest, a grin stretched across her face. Her skin glimmered in the light of the afternoon sunset. "So this is where you hide from me," she said, skipping across the field.

"It's not hiding if you join." I laughed, gesturing to the open spot to my left. "Care to watch the sunset?"

Alice suddenly appeared, interlacing her fingers with mine. "Of course. Anything to spend some time with my number one guy."

"Well, I'm glad to keep you company." I said, bowing my head.

"And that's why I love you." She whispered, resting her head on my shoulder.

Brilliant Rays of the setting sun glowed a bright mixture of red, orange, and yellow; slowly setting on the radiant horizon. The warmth of it all disappearing in an instant; bitter temperatures developing in the cool November breeze. Before we knew it, the sun was completely gone…a moon and stars taking its place.

"I love nights like these…You can actually see the stars. They fascinate me…"

I let out a tiny laugh. "Alice, all of the stars in the universe is _nothing _compared to you."

She suddenly felt annoyed. "You're too modest," she murmured under her breath, "Do you ever give _yourself_ any credit?"

I sighed, because there really isn't that much to credit myself for. "Fine, I'll play along. Credit for what?"

Alice smiled a grin of perfect, shiny teeth. "Well, I love so many things about you Jazz."

I spun myself to around, and crossed my legs. The direction I faced had me looking straight at her. Those beautiful golden eyes bored into mine until she realized what I wanted. Alice moved swiftly to sit in my lap. "So, what kind of things do you love about me?" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her body.

She lifted her head to gaze at me. "I love how you always put everyone else before yourself, or how you are always so protective of the people you love." She said, caressing the side of my face. "You are kind, polite, and an amazing kisser," She whispered, leaning in to press her lips to mine, before pulling away. "Jasper, you are braver than anybody I've ever met, and I absolutely adore your romantic side," She laughed, kissing me another time. "Most of all, I love how you are all _mine_."

I smiled down at her, my heart a thousand times heavier than before. "Well, do you ever stop and think of how amazing _you_ are?" She held my hand again. "That's not the same," Her laughter rang through the wind like Christmas bells. "Why? Would you like to remind me?"

"Alice, you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world," I said, kissing the back of her hand. "I love your overall enthusiastic attitude, or when you're so persistent." I rendered, kissing her on the cheek. "You know exactly what to say and when to say it, and I'm crazy about _your_ romantic side." My mouth stretched into a smile. "You're tiny and delicate, but with so much strength …"

"Shhh…" Alice whispered, pressing her finger to my lips. "I really want to kiss you now." She was turned so that she had her legs wrapped around my waist, and her arms on my shoulders. I smiled as she kissed me again, only this time, for so much longer than before.

Whenever Alice touches me, it's almost like a live fire has been set under my skin; only, the flames don't hurt. My whole body becomes warm on the inside, and I feel complete-like we are one person.

I felt completely out of it, the only thing I saw was her face in my head. She was so beautiful; that hair, so unique, so perfect. Her eyes are a breathtaking shade of gold- pure and almost metallic looking. And those lips! Full and gorgeous as they yelled "Jasper! Jasper!" I opened my eyes to see Alice, with her hand on top of mine-which was fumbling with the buttons on her shirt. "Jazz, not here…"

We were now lying down, facing each other. "Why Not," I mumbled, "It's so pretty here. And there's nobody around for miles."

She pretended to think for a couple of seconds before saying, "Well…"

"Don't mess with me Alice." I whispered in her ear.

And then we continued where we left off…

I'm Sorry It was Kind Of Short, but I'm going to try to make the next Chapter longer! Thank You Guys For Reading! Leave Comments Please!

Thank You and Never Say Never,

~Ashley~


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Alice

_"Multiply it by infinity, take it to the depths of forever and you'll still only have a glimpse of how much I love you."_  
>~Source Unknown~<p>

Morning came way too fast. I was lying in Jazz's arms, twirling of piece of his hair between my fingertips; enjoying comfort in the moment. Our bodies began glimmer in the morning sun; its heat felt great on my skin. I curled in closer to Jasper, tucking my head beneath his chin. This moment was so perfect, so real. "I love you." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"Love you too." I said, letting the honey lock fall back into place. Our eyes met, and my heart grew heavy. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "We _should_ start heading back, they're probably wondering where we went."

Why would he want to leave? It was magical here, and just being together was amazing. "Do we _have_ to?" I whined, tracing my finger down the planes of his chest.

He smirked, "Would it be better if we went hunting first? My eyes are getting pretty dark…"

"As long as we're together, I don't care what we do." He pulled me up with him, and I reached for my clothes. As I went to buckle my pants, Jazz said, "Alice?" I turned to see him fully clothed, running a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Jazz?" I answered, doing the last of the buttons on my shirt.

"I have something for you," he reached into his pocket, and pulled out what looked like a necklace. Jasper stepped closer, and did the clasp behind my neck. "Read it," He urged, a smile coming to his face. It was a silver heart, delicate and fragile. The front read,

Alice and Jasper

I flipped it over to see yet another inscription,

Forever and Always.

It was plain and simple, yet the greatest gift I'd ever gotten. "Happy Anniversary." He murmured. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him; he doing the same to me. "Thank You, Jasper. This means a lot to me." He tightened his grip the slightest bit.

"Alice, you mean the world to me; the least I could do is let you know how I feel. Now, do you want to take up that hunting offer?" He swept me up off my feet, "You could use a good hunt too."

I curled into his chest again, "I'd love to."

Jasper took off, swerving through trees, and ducking under their branches. Out of nowhere, he jumped into the air, and bounced back and forth between each of their trunks to keep upward. I began to laugh my high-pitched squeal. This was fun; we were together, that's all that mattered to me.

With a flip, we landed out in the middle of a very familiar forest. This was where all of us went to hunt when the sun was out. Jazz set me down, and then we both crouched to forest floor. "There's something close by," he whispered, stroking the grass. "Maybe toward the river?" He questioned himself, concentrating very hard on the scent.

"Do you want to go check it out?" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, holding his hand out, and open sign for me to grab it.

We started to run together, but between the two of us, once we reached the scent of the animal, our instincts gave in. Our hands drifted apart as Jazz and I went to spring. The scent we smelt was a herd of passing Elk. I pounced on the back of possibly the biggest one I had ever seen.

I drained the animal fairly quickly, soothing the burn in my throat immediately. Since hunting wasn't a necessity for me at the moment, I leaned up against a near tree, and watched as Jasper chased the herd throughout the huge clearing. I stroked my necklace while watching Jazz; _Forever and Always_, I thought over and over. _Forever and Always with Jasper_. I can definitely live with that.

"I see you like the necklace." Jasper said. I hadn't noticed him there.

He came closer and wrapped me in his arms. "Do want to go and get Emmett's stupid jokes over with now? They've got to be suspicious; we didn't come back last night."

"I suppose so," I smiled up at him, "If we spend a little bit of time with the family now, the night is ours."

"You read my mind." He laughed, and then we started to _walk_ back; there was no need to rush.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Jasper

"For you see, each day I love you more. Today more than yesterday, and less than tomorrow" ~Unknown Author~

After a torturous afternoon of spending time with my brothers, I finally had time to spend with Alice. What ended up happening was as soon as she and I got back, Alice grabbed Rose and Bella, and they went shopping. My guess is that she wanted to avoid any harassment from Emmett. So, I was the sorry soul who ended up getting a countless number of sex jokes from him all day.

The girls had gotten back at least fifteen minutes ago, carrying dozens of shopping bags. Alice had run straight up to our room; all I got was a simple "Hi Jazz." That was odd, but whatever. I'm not in the mood to figure out what she's up to. It's better to keep it a surprise; I'm sure it's something special for tonight.

"I'd better go see what Alice is up to…" I said, standing up off the couch.

"Man, you just can't help yourself." Emmett mocked, I clenched my fists; about ready to punch in the face, but I just kept walking.

When I reached the third floor, I stalked down the hallway to get to our bedroom door. It was shut, and from the looks of it, locked too. I knocked twice, "Alice, it's me."

I heard her footsteps approach the door, and then watched as the lock opened.

With a simple twist of the knob, I walked into the room, and just stared in awe.

Alice had done up the entire bedroom in red roses; some in vases, some not. They hung around almost every inch of the walls, and the ones in vases were on every tabletop. Then, on my pillow lay a single rose; with the brightest petals, and the thickest, green, stem.

I closed the door behind me, and her voice rang from across the room. "Do you like it?"

She emerged from next to the bookcase, wearing a very, _very_, lacy piece of lingerie. My tongue grew heavy as I stared at her. "Wow, you really outdid yourself."

She smiled, "I try." Alice walked very slowly across the room, almost as if she was teasing me. I just stared, amazed at how beautiful she was.

Alice pushed me up against the wall. "Are you ready for the best night of your life?" She whispered, kissing me repeatedly. I smiled from under her lips, "I've been ready."

She brought her hand up to caress my face, before moving down my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She slid her hand down again, stopping to pull my shirt up over my head.

One of her hands still held me up against the wall, while the other threw my shirt across the room. She then began to kiss down my neck; each one leaving a trail of warmth behind. Then, her lips moved down my chest, slowly, making each individual one special.

I slipped off my shoes, and kicked them over by the doorway. My pants were all that was left. Alice slipped two off her fingers inside of the waist, and pulled me over to the bed. She then pushed me down on the mattress, and climbed on top of me. I reached behind my head to grab the rose that lay there; slipping it between my teeth.

She leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Jazz, I can't kiss you with the rose in your mouth." I took the hint, and placed it behind her ear. Alice smiled and said, "Much Better." Before kissing me once again.

I felt her hand travel back down to my waist. She began to undo the button on my pants, and gently slipped them off. Then, she slipped out of her lingerie, and kissed me once more, before whispering, "Happy Anniversary," in my ear.

Morning came faster than her or I would've liked. Alice was sprawled across my chest, while I had my arms wrapped around her body. "So, was it the best?" She murmured, locking eyes with me.

"Alice, it couldn't have been better." She smiled and pushed a strand of hair out of my face. "Good, because that makes up for not getting you a present."

I let out a hearty chuckle. "No gift could ever be better than last night."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Alice

"Winter came down to our home one night  
>quietly pirouetting in on silvery-toed slippers of snow,<br>and we, we were children once again.  
>~Bill Morgan, Jr."<p>

I was lying in Jasper's arms on the plush, white living room sofa. The news was flashing across the screen, sending urgent snow warnings for our area. "One to Two feet expected for the Seattle area in the next twenty four hours, starting anytime between 1 and 2 o'clock this morning. Keep indoors Washington! This was Dale Dinero, Goodnight." The weatherman exclaimed introducing another commercial break.

Esme flitted around the room, cleaning up after a long day with Nessie. Her toys were scattered across the floor, and all of the knick-knacks were in different spots then they started out in. Carlisle had disappeared to his study about ten minutes ago, carrying one of his encyclopedia sized books with him. Emmett and Rose cleared out at least an hour or two ago, his arm around her shoulders as they ran up the steps; and Emmett still has the nerve to make fun of me and Jazz. Edward and Bella had taken Renesmee home a couple of minutes ago, claiming that they didn't want to bother everyone, but we'd told them it wasn't a trouble…oh well.

Jasper hadn't been paying any attention to the TV; his eyes never even left my face. I curled in closer to him, "You're very focused on me today."

"Can't a man love his wife?" He smirked, wrapping his arm tighter around me. I rolled my eyes, and rested my hand on his chest. "You're such a romantic."

Esme let out a little "Awww" from the kitchen doorway. Jazz and I turned our heads to see the smile on her face, before she darted out of sight.

"Apparently we're Aw-worthy." I laughed turning my head back around to look at him. "I love you." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"I love you too Jazz." I said, tilting my head all the way up so he could kiss my lips this time. Before he even could, Emmett pranced down the steps, a giant grin on his face, and his hair tousled. Rose was directly behind him, eyes still flittering to his now and again. "What are you two lovebirds up to now?"

Jasper smiled, "Shouldn't we be asking you that?"

"Touché, my brother." He winked, jumping over the back of the chair, landing in the right position.

After the TV played for a couple of seconds, Emmett yelled "No Way! We're getting snow!"

Rosalie laughed from the windowsill, "If it weren't for his size, you'd think he's five years old."

Emmett's big eyes met mine. "When's it coming Alice? How much are we getting?"

"It'll start in the next fifteen minutes, and from the looks of it, we'll get about two feet."

"S-w-e-e-t!" He cheered, shifting his eyes to stare out the window.

When the snow finally did start to fall, Emmett was out the door in seconds, "That's what I'm talkin' about!" He exclaimed, disappearing from sight. I rolled my eyes, "Child at Heart."

Rosalie laughed, "I think I should go make sure he doesn't do something stupid…" A second after walking out the door, I heard her shriek. "Emmett! Put that down!"

"Are you gonna make me? Cause that would be pretty sexy…" He laughed.

Rose growled, and I turned my head around to watch them. Rosalie was standing on the steps, and Emmett was a couple feet away from her, in the snow. Emmett had a snowball in his hand; the snow had been coming down very fast. He threw it at her, hitting Rosalie in the chest. "You Did Not Just Do That." She yelled.

"Yes I did." Em mocked, "What're you gonna do about it?"

Before he could even finish his sentence, she ran and pinned him to the ground. Taking a fistful of snow, she shoved it in his face, and then bent down to kiss him. "Ooooooo. Scary." He mocked.

"Oh, Shut up." She laughed, throwing more snow in his face. "That's not fair! You got to hit me twice!"

"I had a reason to." She walked away from him, so he picked up more snow, and hit her with it. "Now we're even." He said, a huge grin upon his face. Thus starting the great snowball fight.

I looked to Jazz, "Should we intervene before she kills him?"

He sighed, "I guess we can continue this later…"

I stood, snickering, and pulled Jazz up off the couch. Dragging him by the hand, we walked outside to see the two of them chucking snowballs back and forth lightening fast. Jasper let go of my hand, and hopped down the steps. "Dude, she's going to kill you."

"If she can catch me." Rosalie rolled her eyes, "I bet Jazz could catch up." She said, winking directly at Jasper.

"You heard the lady." He said, bounding toward Emmett. I laughed as he chased him around the yard, getting continuously pegged with snowballs that Em picked up. The two of them were so amusing- I could sit here and watch them go back and forth all night long. "What would we do without our men?" Rose laughed, standing next to me on the porch.

"I have no idea." Watching him stirred around emotions that I've never really told anybody about, not even Jazz. "I'm not sure what I would ever do without Jasper. Rose, he makes me feel whole. When I'm with him, I feel safe."

She nodded, "Finally, someone understands. It's the same way with me. It doesn't feel right when Emmett isn't here. He definitely makes life bearable…"

"Did you see what he gave me the other day?" I asked, showing her the necklace.

"What's the occasion?" She asked, reading the inscriptions.

"Our anniversary…" I sang, still watching Jazz.

"It's cute," She said, "Emmett normally gets me jewelry too. Look, he gave me this bracelet for my birthday." I looked at it, and said, "Wow."

It was thin and silver, with diamonds making up tiny pictures on the front.

"That's not it though," She slipped it off of her wrist, and the inside read the inscription, _My Angel._

"Aw. That's sweet… and meaningful. Pretty surprising for Emmett."

She smirked. "If you get to know him for as long as I have, you'd see that he's good with these kinds of things."

The two of them were still messing around. Jazz had finally gotten a hold on Emmett, and had him pinned on his stomach, a foot on his back. "Rosalie, I got him."

She snickered, and raced down to them. Jazz took his foot off, and Emmett flipped onto his back. Kissing him again, she pulled away. "_Now, _we're even."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Jasper

"Worry proves I care." ~Unknown~

Alice whipped her paintbrush back and forth across the canvas, using me as her model. I was propped up with my hands behind me on the floor, staring out the window. "Is this good?" I asked, trying not to move.

"Almost," she said, appearing in front of me, "You just have to tilt your head a little." I did, and she smiled, "Now it's perfect, just don't move."

She danced back over to the canvas, returning the brush to her hand. The only sound that echoed through our room was the scrape of her paintbrush's bristles across the canvas.

I froze for a couple of minutes, daydreaming of Alice.

We were on the beach, in the middle of the day, but not a person was in sight. Our skin glimmered in the afternoon sun. She smiled at me, a rainbow of color reflecting off of her teeth, before saying "Your lips look a little lonely…Would they like to meet mine?" I laughed at her sudden burst of confidence, and leaned in to give her what she wanted.

I knew it was too good to be true when she felt the need to start making quick work of the buttons on my shirt. Her hands delicately tracing the planes of my chest, she screamed. This voice obviously wasn't part of my dream.

I was pulled out of my fantasy when I felt Alice's pain. She shrieked in agony, and her hand knocked a jar of paint all over the floor. Still writhing, she doubled over on her knees, and grabbed hold of the bed.

"Alice!" I yelled, racing to her side, "What's Wrong?"

Her climate suddenly went back to normal when I got to her. "I-I don't know. Out of nowhere, my stomach felt like it had been set on fire, and then twisted into a knot."

I couldn't believe it. Vampires don't experience pain that severe; it just doesn't happen. I took Alice into my arms when she sat up, and placed her on the bed. "Carlisle." I called, stroking her forehead. He appeared in seconds.

"What's the matter, Jazz?"

I looked to Alice, who looked to him. "I just experienced possibly the worst pain of my life."

"Where?"

Alice pointed a finger to her stomach, and Carlisle began his formal inspection. Placing his hands along the sides of her stomach, he felt for anything unusual. His mouth dropped open for a couple of seconds before he said, "Jasper, can I see you in the hall for a second?"

I followed him out, letting go of Alice's hand.

"When was the last time you and Alice had intercourse?"

What was he getting to with this? I didn't understand why he needed to know.

"The twenty eighth…Why?

He looked me dead square in the eyes. "No." I said. "Oh, no. Please don't say it."

"Jazz, I have reason to believe Alice is pregnant."

I put my head in my hands. "No. No, no, no" I mumbled over and over, "It's not possible Carlisle!"

He kept staring blankly into my eyes. "We obviously must have been wrong of what our bodies are capable of. I'm almost one hundred percent positive that my hypothesis is correct."

I paced back and forth, "So what do we do from here?"

"It's Alice's decision. If she wants to keep it, then I will not take the opportunity of this child away from her."

I stopped pacing, and looked him in the eyes again. "Will she live?"

Carlisle looked to the floor. "I honestly cannot say. As vampires, we can't physically die, but this child has the potential to be an immortal. It can crush her if she is weak enough."

"Why do you think she's pregnant? What made you think so?"

"She has a tiny bulge. The pain Alice felt was probably a kick. And her skin tone, was a lot paler than how she was last night. "

"How Carlisle? It is physically impossible. She's rock solid, and doesn't have a monthly cycle. It cannot happen!"

"Jasper, if I knew how it was possible, I would tell you. I'll look into it, observe her body changing. Now, I think you should go tell her."

"You can, Carlisle. I need to go for a walk."

I shoved past him, and jumped out the side window. To my hideout was where I was going; to the only place where things made sense.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Alice

_'A mother's joy begins when new life is stirring inside... when a tiny heartbeat is heard for the very first time, and a playful kick reminds her that she is never alone" __** ~Unknown Author~**_

___Alice, I have reason to think you might be…pregnant. I'm not sure how, or why, but it's very likely that I'm correct._

_ Carlisle's words kept running through my head as I stood, naked, in front of my mirror__, hidden in the depths of mine and Jasper's closet. Between my hips laid a bump; very tiny, but still there._

_ Pregnant? Could it really be true? Am I finally going to get the one wish I've held inside for so long? It was never clear to me that motherhood was what I craved. Everyone figured Rose was the desperate to be mother around here. _

_ Carlisle said it wasn't proven yet; that he would examine me for a couple of days to see my development, but not to get my hopes up. He said Jasper on the other hand, gave him the distinct impression that he didn't want this baby. I sobbed silently again where I stood. __How could he not want his own child?_

_ The thought of not having it now made me shudder. To be the only vampire in history ever to go through pregnancy is a once in a lifetime chance, and I was going to take that chance._

_ Looking back into the mirror, I placed both of my hands along the sides of my stomach. This is my child in here; whether Carlisle thinks it's true or not, I know it is. Life was going too long without any more drama; something was going to break the ice. What will Rosalie say? Will she be mad at me? It isn't my fault this happened to me over her…but knowing Rose, she'll be more obsessed with my baby, than with her own feelings of not being able to carry a child._

_ I picked up my clothes off of the ground, and slipped them back on. While heading downstairs I blacked out in a vision…._

_Jasper was at his hideout-where I had expected him to go anyway. He was scribbling on a piece of paper while sitting upon his boulder. When he finished his work, he folded the paper into a letter, and scribbled __Alice _

_On the front._

_I sat and wondered about what he could have written in that letter, but there was something more important to worry about. Jazz kissed the note once, and then turned to dive into the ocean below. _

_Getting pulled back into reality, I panicked, rushing down the stairs and throwing my shoes on. But as I went to run out the door, Carlisle stopped me. "Alice, it's not a good idea for you to leave the house now, with your…situation."_

_ "But Jasper! I saw him jump off of the cliff…And-and I don't know where he's going, or-or what's wrong!" _

_ "Shhhhh. Calm Down." He said, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Only this time though…I'll come with you." I nodded; thankful he's letting me go. _

_ We rushed out into the woods, and toward the hideout; I knew the way, so we got there in the matter of a minute or two._

_ Arriving in the clearing I saw we were too late, and ran over to open my note from Jazz. My heart almost broke in two when I finished reading it._

Alice,

I am truly, one hundred percent sorry for having to do this, but the situation we're in gives me no choice. I'm leaving. And yes, I do know that all this proves is that I'm weak, and a horrible, horrible man. But, when Carlisle informed me of this child, I knew that I wouldn't be able to stick around. I'm not sure if I want it, and I need the time to make this decision without being surrounded by your pain. Going to Denali will give me the space I need to sort everything out. If I stay with Tanya for a while, I might be able to find the right path. Just stay strong; I know this baby is what you want. Leaving kills me inside, but I have to get away for a little while; just me and my thoughts. I also realize that when I come back, odds are I will not be welcome anymore; I understand this reasoning too. If that's the case, then I will leave you be. Thank you for everything; your understanding is what I really need right now. Thank the family for me, they've been amazing too. If you need to reach me, just call. I'll try to answer, but who knows what I will be doing the next couple of days. Remember, Forever and Always. I know that might not do anything for you anymore, but no matter what happens, in my mind, it will always be true.

Goodbye, I Love You,

Jasper

I collapsed to the forest floor, sulking in my own grief. Carlisle came closer, and crouched on the ground next to me. "Alice, everything will work out just fine."

"No it won't!" I yelled, sitting up again. "Jasper left me! He left me here, all alone, to go through everything by myself!"

I got up and stormed away, back toward the house. He followed, carrying the letter I'd thrown on the ground. "Alice, wait. Jasper is going to come back."

"No he won't, Carlisle. I know him. He won't come back, because he will be too caught up in the situation to see what pain he is causing me. He'll just waste away up there until it's too late."

"I know he'll come back. His family is here. You are here. His baby is here."

We had reached the house again, and I stormed in, not wanting to breakdown in front of everybody here. Dashing up the stairs, I locked myself in our room, and sobbed; sobbed for what seemed like forever.

Then, clearly furious, I ripped the necklace off of my neck, and almost crushed it in my hand. "Forever and Always? You promised Jasper!" Then I sobbed some more, not ever wanting to stop.

But something so gentle, so innocent pulled me out of my rage. The baby kicked again, but not as hard as before. It was almost as if he or she was telling me to stop. I sat down on the bed, leaning up against the pillows and wondered: Could this child pull me out of my misery? Could it make the pain of losing Jasper die down to a point where it's bearable?

I smiled down at my stomach, although there wasn't anything there yet, and whispered, "Shhhhh. Everything will be okay…"

And it was true. My baby will keep me from going completely hostile, and I won't ever be alone again. I whispered, "Shhhhh." Once more, before placing the note on my end table, along with the necklace Jazz had given me. After that, I called his cell phone. He didn't answer. I tried again. He didn't answer. "Well, it's your daddy's loss," I whispered, rubbing my stomach again. I was content on this baby, for it hadn't left me the second things got tough. My child will be there for me until the end of time.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Jasper

"The greatest conflicts are not between two people but between one person and himself." ~Garth Brooks~

I couldn't understand how something so perfect, so great, went downhill in an instant. I mean, yes, it's my fault, in a way. Leaving was a stupid mistake, and I regret it deeply, but I don't want a child; especially not that one. It is still a mystery to me how the kid was brought up, Alice being a vampire and all, but all I know, is that with two vampires as parents, the result will not be pleasant. I can almost guarantee that if that thing doesn't kill her, the Volturi would. Just thinking about it made my heart ache.

I still love her; nothing could ever change that, but a kid? Could I possibly be good enough to fill the role? Can I play dad? I don't think it could be done, we were never supposed to be in this position. Trust me, the only place I wanted to be at the moment was home, with Alice in my arms again. Instead, I was curled up in a ball on the bed in the Denali spare bedroom.

Since I arrived, Tanya has been checking up on me almost every hour, trying to get me out of this depression. I think I've been here a couple of days…Maybe three? It'd been so long since I've seen the date, or the time for that matter. I couldn't tell you anything.

Tanya has been hovering-trying to get me to go outside, or even do anything besides sulk. I wish it was possible, but all of these memories kept washing over me, sending bursts of pain through my chest.

The pain was indescribable; like being lost in a sea of regret, where it was dark and dreary, without a single light. Alice was my light, but now that she wasn't here, I couldn't see the way. A thought about her would make me feel like I had bursted into flames, and the thought of how much damage I had caused, made me want to keel over and die-it was what I deserved.

That wasn't even my conflict; I could live with the pain, but in a way, I wanted this child. Alice and I had always talked about adoption, but I knew resistance would be tough. If this is an actual baby, it wouldn't have blood, veins, or a heart. It would be stone-just like us. I would never have to struggle to have a relationship with it.

Yet, I don't think that I could live up to what the baby needs. A father. I'm clueless when it comes to those sorts of things. I doubt the kid wants to learn how to kill a newborn vampire, or fight in a battle you can't even remember.

A buzz from my pocket pulled me out of my thoughts; it was Alice. My hand trembling, I answered the call.

"Hello?" My voice croaked, nervous. Was she mad? I couldn't tell. It took a couple of seconds for a response.

"Jazz, are you okay?" _She's definitely not mad_. I thought to myself, thinking of what words to spit out next.

"Yeah. I'm okay…How are you holding up?"

She took a deep breath. "I'm doing alright, I guess. Carlisle is doing everything he can, but with nothing to work off of…but he thinks I'll live Jazz. It's practically impossible for me to die. Everything will work out okay…." She sighed, "I would feel a lot better if you came home."

To feel the pain in her voice was deafening…my ears rang from it. "I-I" I took a deep breath, "I need help. The choice is hard, and I am so glad you are being patient with me. I want you, Alice. I really do, yet, I'm not sure if I can handle this baby."

"Remember what I told you at the hideout Jazz? You don't see yourself clearly, and it really does worry me. You have the strength to do this, I know you can. You are the greatest man on Earth, despite your flaws. I don't care if you left, the past is the past. Just come home now, while you can still be there for me." Her voice cracked into a sob. I felt the ache in my chest grow stronger and stronger, overwhelming and out of control.

"You're right. I-I have to do the right thing; for you, and…the baby."

I stumbled over the words, they flying out of my mouth spontaneously- me speaking from the heart. I couldn't help but think only of her. Life going back to normal while there was still a chance.

"So, are you going to come home?"

I thought long and hard before answering… "I want you to be happy, and I want to be happy. I've realized recently that we can only be happy together, Alice. So, yes. I'll come home."

She shrieked. "Oh, Jazz. Thank you! I finally won't be alone anymore. These past couple of days have been hell without you."

"Trust me, I know the feeling. So, I'll see you soon?"

"Of course. I love you, Jasper."

"I love you too."

She then hung up, and I smiled to myself. The pain drifted away, I was finally going home.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Alice

"You come to love not by finding the perfect person, but by learning to see an imperfect person perfectly." ~ Sam Keen~

Perched upon the edge of our bed, I stroked my stomach, which was getting bigger and bigger by the day. Waiting; so desperately waiting for Jasper, who'd promised to finally come home. It was so exciting; being without him had totally taken its toll on my mood. Every now and again, the baby would kick, and I would feel that unbearable pain, over and over again, without Jasper there to help me through it. All I want is for him to be here, with me, like how it was before.

It's been harder to see any bits of the future recently; everything is a big blur. I'm sure it's just the whole pregnancy thing taking its toll. So I was blind. Again.

I'd told the family after Carlisle calmed me down from my fit of rage. Edward, Bella, and Rose all took my side. Edward really did know what I was going through, and he knew this baby was what I wanted. Sometimes, his gift is pretty helpful. Bella too; she went through it herself, and knows how important it is. And Rosalie…Well, she's after my kid. I don't blame her that much though-she is now the odd one out. Every other woman in the family has children; and it's always been her wish anyway.

The rest of them whispered behind my back about what the fetus could possibly turn out to be, or how the Volturi may get involved. They forget that I can still hear.

Carlisle told me that it might not be a healthy choice to follow through with this. He said that the baby could tear me to shreds when it came time for delivery if my body wasn't strong enough to hold up. He warned me over and over about the Volturi's enactment, and how he thinks they've been watching us. The minute that they saw this child, they'll kill me and it. I always fought back, with my, "The baby obviously must be different if it's possible that he's growing, Carlisle!" or "Aro can't punish me if it's all natural. We obviously didn't go out and make an immortal child!"

It was all true though. The Volturi probably were watching, and Aro would look for any reason to attack us. Yet, they had no reason to. If I'm carrying a child that grows, it must mean that it isn't a full vampire. Aro certainly couldn't kill me for this.

Emmett worried for Rosalie. He was afraid that she would snap, and somebody would get hurt. He also thought that since everybody else had kids, Rose would want one too, and Emmett didn't want a child. He hasn't ever told her that. It's amazing how much you can find out about somebody through Edward…

Esme was neutral- like I had expected. She worries for my health dearly, and doesn't crave another visit from Aro, but she feels it is my choice to make-not anyone else's.

Everybody was extremely helpful though. Carlisle checked on me every hour; craving to know the rate this kid is growing at. Bella was in my room all the time, talking about anything and everything there is. Rosalie was also near me frequently- every time the baby kicks, she's right there, helping me get through it.

I'd been throwing around names with Bella, but none of them really sparked my interest like Aidan. Yes, it's common, and kids everywhere have that name, but I don't really care. For a boy, I'd really like to name him Aidan Jasper (Middle name after his father of course.) Also, the A could stand for Alice.

The only name for a girl that would follow that pattern is Jazmyn. I think it's cute because we could call her Jazzy, or Jazz like Jasper. Well, Jazmyn Alice fits the pattern I guess.

Something tells me that it's a boy though. Having a little Jazzy just doesn't seem real; it feels distant. I think it's an Aidan on the way. But, of course, I could be like Bella and end up being totally wrong.

I hope Jasper likes the names, because I've pretty much made up my mind about it. Knowing him though, he'll like them. I mean, come on, they're both named after him...in a way. It shouldn't be a big fight.

We won't know until the birth. Carlisle was hopeful that the opposite would happen to me as Bella, and he would be able to get a successful sonogram (If she was human, and Nessie was held inside of vampire skin, then he thought I would be the opposite.) It turns out, it's all vampire skin. He used every method possible, and still couldn't penetrate it.

Just then, a lurch in my stomach pulled me out of my own thoughts. The baby was kicking again. I cried out at the sudden burst of pain that stretched all the way up to my chest, and down to my toes. It felt like fire, the hottest fire you possibly find. But the pain was even worse in my torso. Almost like getting run over by a truck, mixed with the burning sensation that traveled through the rest of my body.

I could hear my own screams echo through the house, practically like a signal for the rest of the family. Rosalie was instantaneously there, helping me lie back on the bed. "Shhhhh. Its okay, Alice. He's just kicking again." No matter what she said, I couldn't hold back the shrieking.

But, as if at the most perfect moment, Jasper crawled through our window-panicking when he saw me like that. I managed to choke out his name before the pain drifted away. Rosalie glared at him with pure annoyance. Jasper ignored her.

He grinned at me, washing away all of the bad emotions with his gift. I felt it creeping on and was thankful. He kept looking to Rose, trying to make her leave without being rude. When she caught on, Rosalie folded her arms across her chest, and stood like that next to me.

"Rose, Jasper is perfectly capable of watching over me." She was obviously furious about it, but left the room, closing the door behind her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, lying down next to me. He was nervous; I could tell by the way he looked at me.

"Yeah. The baby is just so strong, and when it kicks, the pain is severe enough to…well, cause that." He stroked the side of my face ever so gently. It felt good not to be so alone anymore.

He looked down to my stomach; eyes bulging when he saw how big I was already. "Geez. The kid is growing that fast. It's only been five days!" I measured around twenty five inches at the moment, give or take a little.

"The baby is growing so much faster than it should be…at this rate, I'll be having it in a couple days." He sat up quickly, and rubbed his hands against his temples, stressed. Jazz mumbled over and over, "He said she'll live."

I lifted a hand to place atop his shoulder; the touch snapped him out of it. "I'll be fine Jazz."

"You're right, you're right." He said, lying back down next to me.

"Well, I guess I'm bedridden until then…Carlisle won't even let me move. They bring me blood, like all the time. So there really is no reason for me to get up. It gets pretty lonely…" I whispered, interlocking my fingers with his.

He forced a smile. "I guess I could keep you company."

I awkwardly shifted closer to him, and we both laughed. This was exactly what I needed. Jasper. With him by my side, I could get through anything.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Jasper

"Worry and Doubt are two totally different things. Even though I worry, it doesn't mean I doubt your strength. I care too much to see you go." ~Unknown Author~

When Alice told me how fast it was growing, I panicked. Three Days? Is that all the time she's given me to adjust to…this? It was difficult to process being back, and having Rosalie glare you down all the time. She's mad because I left Alice, but Rose is the only one in the family who is holding a grudge.

Carlisle and Esme were just glad to have me home again-they didn't care about what I had done. Edward had his own opinion, and I respect that. I can tell he didn't approve of my leaving, but he wasn't mad at me for it. Emmett was ecstatic, talking nonstop about hunting trips and snowball fights-just like before. At least nothing had changed with him. Bella was staying out of mine and Alice's problems, she didn't voice her opinion on anything, and I respect that too.

Alice was changing constantly. Her stomach was growing faster than you would think possible, and her skin got paler and paler in front of my very eyes. She became less lively, sometimes not wanting to talk, or do anything but lie down. Other times, her normal self. It was uncharacteristic of her to act that way, she's always cheerful and happy.

It's scary to think about what the fetus could do to her on its way out. Even if she's strong enough to survive, I can almost guarantee the birth will be painful. Very Painful; and I don't want to witness it, but there really isn't much of a choice. I have to be there for her. I have to be there for that baby. It's my responsibility as a husband, and father.

Carlisle isn't sure what will happen. He said that there is no knowing anything about the offspring, because it literally was thought to be impossible. There are no myths or legends that explain what it is. Every time I talk to him about it, Carlisle gets worked up about how it has two vampiric parents, and it shouldn't be going through human changes.

He's also told me that this kid could be so much stronger than Alice and I put together-if that's how the genes were brought up. That was a little nerve-wracking, because if true, it will guarantee an instant death by the Volturi. We are going to try everything in our power to make sure they don't get near Alice, or the child, but there is no telling what could possibly go down; especially if Aro actually is watching us.

I hadn't moved from Alice's side at all. We lied there for hours, talking about anything that could possibly have anything to do with the baby. She told me her fears-every last one of them. The things she feared most were getting a visit from the Volturi, and losing me again. After she said that, I instantly took her into my arms, and told her over and over, that I would never, ever, make such a stupid decision again. Something told me she believed it.

We also talked about the nursery. What theme we wanted for a boy-or a girl. How we would decorate it. We came to the agreement of decorating after the baby was born, so we could know what colors to choose.

Then there were the names. Aidan Jasper or Jazmyn Alice. They were alright, I guess. Aidan is a little too popular for my liking, but if it's what Alice wants…I don't want to argue. Jazmyn is cute because it isn't as common, and she could be named after me, in a way. I won't fight Alice's choice though. She's carrying the kid, so she can name it whatever she wants to.

I'm really hoping for a boy though. At least if I have a son, I could teach him how to be a good man, and do things that I actually know how to do. Playing Dress up, and having tea parties is Alice's thing, not mine.

She didn't want to hear anything about what this kid could do to her. I kept trying to drill it into her head that it might not be a cute little baby in there, but Alice totally tuned me out.

We were still lying there, just looking around the room. I was trying to focus hard on her emotions, because if it was hurting her, I wanted to know about it. So far, nothing. I would not lose focus though, I hate seeing Alice in pain like that.

It happened once last night. While she was dead in the middle of talking, her words were cut off, and she stiffened, like a board. At first, I wasn't sure what'd happened, until she clung to my arm, screaming slightly. That was when her pain hit me. It was so intense, making me want to scream too, but I didn't. If it felt that horrible to me, I couldn't imagine what she'd been feeling.

I didn't want to watch her suffer like that. To see her face crinkled in pain, and to hear the shrieks of agony…it's unbearable. I've been trying to help too. Sending any good emotions I can think of her way, anything to wash away that pain, but they've all been unsuccessful. Rose seems not to care much about Alice's pain. She's always up here, hovering around her, but tries to throw me out of the room when the baby starts up again. It's like she wants Alice to suffer.

Rosalie has been difficult, but Alice wasn't letting her take over like Bella had. Whenever she tries to throw me out, Alice grabs my arm, and says to stay. Then, she'll tell Rose that she wants me in there.

It's relieving to know she still wants me around. I don't want to leave her there either. She seems so…unstable. It looks like she could fall apart with a single touch.

Carlisle wants to move Alice downstairs-so he can keep a closer eye on her, but I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Like I said, she's unstable. I don't think it's the best idea to be moving her from one environment to another.

"Jazz? What do you think?" I heard her voice ask hoarsely, snapping me out of my own head. She had her shirt rolled up, exposing her bulging stomach. "Boy or Girl?"

I tried really hard to smile, and said, "Boy."

"You think we've got an Aidan?" She whispered, stiffening a little. "Whoa, feel this." Alice grabbed my hand and placed it on her belly. I felt tiny little taps; feet kicking. "Wow. He's a feisty one."

When it was over, she relaxed again. "I think it's a boy too. The baby's so active, never likes to stop moving."

"What if it isn't a beautiful little baby in there?"

She frowned. "Are we on this again?"

"I don't want to lose you, Alice." I choked, sobs echoing through my chest. I leaned down to rest my head on her shoulder, having a mental breakdown. She patted the back of my neck, lightly.

"Shhhhh. Jazz, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. He won't hurt me…"

"How do you know that?" I mumbled, still resting on her shoulder.

"Odds are he isn't strong enough to hurt me too much, Jazz. Obviously if he hasn't broken skin yet, then it won't happen until the birth, and Carlisle can get him out in time. I'm telling you, everything will work out okay."

I didn't answer, just lying there, sulking in my own grief. She didn't understand that it could tear her apart on its way out. How it could take away my entire world.

The love for that child radiates off of her like heat from the sun. The worst part was that I was starting to love it too. Somewhat. I didn't like what it was doing to her, not one bit. But I liked the idea of us, as our own little family. It was almost like you couldn't not love it, because no matter what I say or do, it'll still always be my child.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Alice

"Strength lies in you determination. If you want something, you'll go through anything to get it." ~Unknown Author~

It's official; I was too big to stay in that bedroom any longer. Carlisle decided that it was unsafe for us to still be in there, and that he should move me into the room where all of his equipment is. Jasper was happier, because this meant they would have a faster reaction at the time of delivery.

I'd never really stepped foot into Carlisle's medical room; there never was reason to. The walls were painted a gentle white; almost eggshell colored. The room itself had a big, spacious layout, and white tiled flooring. It looked like a hospital set up in a single room.

I lied on a gurney style hospital bed which was dead center in the middle of the room. Along the walls were various complicated machines that I wouldn't be able to tell apart if I wanted to. The only familiar item was a large steel refrigerator that stretched tall from floor to ceiling. That was where all the blood was coming from.

Jasper's face was an open book; it was causing him discomfort. I had to always keep a cup of it with me, and make sure the baby was always being fed. Jazz was trying to keep himself under control as he sat just inches away from it. "Do you need to step out?" I asked, placing a hand over his, which rested on the edge of the bed. "I can call Rosalie up here…" Getting Rose to take his place was not exactly what I wanted; Jasper was more soothing.

He shook his head. "No. I need to learn how to handle this. Being a weak link isn't an option anymore."

So, he sat motionless in the same position for hours; I could tell he wasn't breathing. It was hard to sit there and watch him suffer through the temptation. Jasper was never really good with control, and now he is being forced to conquer that flaw; it isn't something that can be done over night.

Carlisle was also in the room with us, sitting in the far corner, observing, waiting for something to trigger the labor. I had measured thirty seven inches at dawn this morning, and it was now close to noon. That means that this fetus can decide to break loose at any time, and Jasper wants Carlisle to be ready.

The last two days had flown by faster than you would have believed. No matter what though, Jazz was always there, right by my side. Through every kick, stretch, and flash of pain, he stood next to me. It takes a strong man to sit through that.

I moved my hand to push the hair out of his face. "Are you sure you're okay?" He faked a smile to me, "I think your problems are more severe than mine."

I didn't answer, feeling another spasm of pain flash up my spine. He felt the change in climate, standing up right quick, and calling Carlisle over.

I couldn't speak. Overwhelming pressure, and burning; twisting, stretching, scatter of movements thrashing my body around in the bed. There was no way to prevent the shrieking.

It was finally time to have this baby.

A/N: I'm really sorry! I lost track of so much time, and then, woke up this morning realizing that I hadn't written in a week. So, I wrote really fast, and managed to squeeze in a very short chapter tonight. I promise to NEVER make a chapter of this importance so short again! It didn't turn out nearly like I wanted it to. Hope you somewhat enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11- Jasper

"You never realize how much you love something, until you open your eyes, and see the big picture." ~Unknown Author~

Everything moved so fast in that single moment.

My attention had been entirely focused on not cheating, and raiding the blood in that fridge, that I almost didn't notice that Alice had not been right.

She was screaming violently; loud and uncontrollably. Her body was thrashing and flopping around on the bed. I had panicked, unaware of what we were supposed to be doing, and so I knelt down and grabbed her hand, giving it a tiny squeeze. "Alice. Shhhhh. It's okay, you're okay."

She was still screaming that blood curdling shriek of agony; making it harder and harder for me to sit there and watch it all. Yet I stayed, stroking the skin on her hand, and trying my hardest to control her with my gift. It seemed to calm her down a little bit, enough to stop the shrieks and make her aware again.

Carlisle leaned over her body, cutting his teeth trough her rock hard skin. She tensed over and over, squeezing my hand a little harder, and whimpering through the pain. I don't blame her; I've never felt what she is going through now, but the sting from a bite is no joke. It literally feels like pure fire has broken loose, and to have Carlisle sink his teeth through her over and over again must be hell.

Alice was watching me now-eyes content on my face.

How could she be going through this? Through all of this bewildering pain, she still loves the little monster? I didn't fully understand what was going through her head at the moment, seeing that she is being ripped apart by Carlisle.

I looked to Carlisle, who was still biting through her skin. He seemed to be far down, so I couldn't imagine he had that much more to slice through. "Just hang in there, baby." I whispered to her, kissing the back of her hand.

She smiled a little, and squeezed my hand back. I think she might not have wanted to talk; her face looked like she was holding back screams.

Just then, a new voice broke the room. The cries of a new baby echoed throughout the place. Carlisle grabbed a blanket from the cabinet, and quickly wrapped the child. I stood to take it from him, holding it close to my chest.

_Aidan._

We were right. The child I held in my arms was a little baby boy, whose screams stopped when I picked him up. It was absolutely amazing; he didn't smell like blood at all, I wasn't even convinced that there was any blood in him. Rocking my son softly, I brought Aidan over to Alice, where she had wide eyes fixated on its head; waiting for me to say something. "Hello Aidan." I mumbled, watching as Alice reached her arms out. "Do you want to meet your mommy?"

She laughed at my little hint; excited to see the child she'd risked everything for. I gently passed him into her arms, feeling the overwhelming sense of joy radiating off of Alice. "Aidan." She whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "He's beautiful." Looking back up at me.

I knelt back down onto the floor, sitting there next to her, both of us consumed with Aidan. I'd never expected to feel this way about the baby; After all, there was the chance he could've killed my Alice. But sitting there, in that open room, with Carlisle staring us down, and Alice smiling happily next to me, I realized that there couldn't have been anything better.

It was the most perfect moment in the world. We were a family, and like I thought I would, I loved every minute of it. We were smiling over our baby boy, not having any other care in the world.

Aidan smiled up at us, giving me reassurance that it would stay that way forever.

As soon as everything had taken off, Carlisle disrupted it. "Jazz, I need a hand."

I stood, still watching Alice coddle our baby, and moved to the foot of the bed.

"We have to figure out a way to close her back up. I think it may be just like reattaching a limb…Well, we're going to try it. I'll hold her stomach together; I need you to seal the two parts back up."

I nodded sharply, leaning over to coat the abrasions with my venom. Vampire venom on other vampires' works like glue, it joins together broken limbs. So when I traipsed my tongue over the cuts, it mended together and formed one again, though the scar was still there.

"Jazz?" She croaked. "Come here, I want to show you something."

I raced back over to her, and she had Aidan standing up, one hand supporting his head, and the other, supporting his body. "Tell me this kid doesn't have my face."

I laughed, realizing that it was true. He had her nose and mouth copied perfectly onto his tiny head. Yet, the entire structure of his face was all me. And, from the looks of it, Aidan's hair was blonde.

"I bet you're thirsty." She mumbled, looking up to meet my eyes. "Can you handle it?"

My eyes fluttered to the ground. "I can try…"

I held my breath in, not even thinking about what I was doing. Crossing the room, I opened the fridge door, and grabbed the glowing red liquid.

My brain knew what I was doing, but it still refused to let me let go of the grip I'd held tight on; not breathing. Just looking at the blood made my throat burst into flames, but I fought it, not wanting to give up on who I was.

Grabbing a bottle from the upper cabinet (courtesy of Nessie), I dumped the fluid in, still not breathing. It was quite the challenge; resisting when the opportunity was right in my hand, literally.

Carrying the bottle as far down, away from my body as possible, I brought it to Alice, who had been watching with keen eyes. It was a test; a test to see if I could handle what I needed to be able to handle.

"Good job." She whispered, taking the bottle from my hand, and cradling the baby again. "Control isn't an easy thing to master Jazz, but at least you're attempting. I'm proud of you."

I looked to the baby, and thought of how proud I could make her. "Alice, can I feed him?"

She looked up at me, shocked. "Yeah, if you want to."

Alice passed him up to me, keeping a very careful eye on her husband, although I kept telling myself I was fine. Holding Aidan close again, I slipped the bottle into his mouth, and watched with hungry eyes.

I could feel the worry coming from Alice, but I ignored it, focusing on the baby resting in my arms. He fidgeted a little, but was actually not very fussy.

What really surprised me was that after he finished it, Aidan shut his eyes, and went to sleep.

Carlisle was over by me in a second, claiming again that he shouldn't be able to sleep. "May I?" He asked, reaching for the baby. I passed him over, and Carlisle raced out of the room with him. Alice was flustered, "Where is he taking him?"

"I'm sure he's just going to measure him and stuff like that. It'll be fine."

She reached out her hand. "Can you help me up?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You just had a kid, and an hour later you want to get up and walk around?"

She smirked. "Yeah, wherever _that kid _goes, I'm gonna be there. So, can you please help me up?"

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, Alice, Alice…What am I going to do with you?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12- Alice

"Family is what makes the world go 'round. No matter what they do, you'll always love them." ~Unknown Author~

Aidan Jasper Hale; Born December 4, 2011 at 1:23 pm on a Sunday. He Weighs Seven Pounds, Nine Ounces with Blonde Hair and Red eyes. Next to Jasper, Aidan was the greatest thing that ever happened to me.

Carlisle said that he had to be watched with a careful eye in the course of a couple weeks. There was no telling what this baby _was _exactly; we just had to wait and see. Carlisle wanted to gather measurements, observations, etc. to figure out what Aidan was capable of.

Through his multiple tests, Carlisle noted a couple of key things. Aidan has thick, durable skin, and shifting eye colors like us. We didn't hear a heartbeat, and couldn't smell blood running through his veins. His skin is very pale, with dark circles under his eyes. We couldn't understand it, but he was breathing. It looked to Carlisle that it wasn't voluntary breathing either-he had to do it. That's the crazy part though; Breathing shouldn't be a necessity if you don't have other functioning systems. It really confused all of us, and Carlisle speculated mentally, but couldn't come up with anything. I didn't care any way though; he was alive, and that's all that mattered to me.

I had to rely on Jasper to keep me standing; otherwise the pain would have me on the floor again. It throbbed around my torso, flashes of pressure coming back now and then. Where Carlisle had bitten into me, it stung repeatedly, but I ignored it. It was more concerning to me to know exactly what was happening to my baby.

I have to hand it to Aidan though; he didn't even wake up as Carlisle flitted around and tried to figure out every detail his body had to offer. He just slept, not stirring or anything.

After Carlisle was done poking and prodding at my Aidan, Jazz and I were ready to introduce him to the family. I knew they would be excited, I mean, why wouldn't they be?

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist, and ducked his head to whisper, "Stop being so nervous," In my ear. His honey-sweet voice melted away my worries.

He supported me with that one arm as we stumbled down the winding staircase, making a total fool of myself after reaching the bottom floor.

Aidan was nestled up in my left arm while my right one was tightly clutching Jasper's arm.

Everybody was scattered around. Emmett and Rose were curled up on the couch watching the Gators Game; Emmett had all eyes fixated on the TV screen. Rosalie was more concerned with Em though. Edward and Carlisle were out of sight, but I could hear voices coming from Carlisle's study. Esme smiled from the kitchen when she saw us come downstairs. Bella and Nessie looked excited to see us; Ness' eyes looking as though they were about to pop out of her head.

Before Bella could reach over and stop her, she was at my feet. "Mommy told me I was going to have a baby cousin, so I've been waiting, and waiting…." She blabbered on and on about how excited she was.

"Do you want to hold him Renesmee?" I asked, looked back down at sleeping Aidan.

"Can I?" She asked, excited at the very thought.

"Of course you can." I answered. "Just come sit down on the sofa."

She skipped over to the plush couch, smiling as I placed the baby in her little arms. "What's his name?" She asked, looking up to Jasper and I.

"Aidan." I whispered, watching Nessie rock him slightly, smiling when I realized that the little girl was a natural when it came to babies.

Soon everybody had gathered around the three of us, examining the new addition to the family.

Everybody echoed his name in the background, peeking over our shoulders to see Aidan. Emmett came up behind me, and threw a hand on my shoulder. "So you survived, eh?"

I rolled my eyes. "What do you think Emmett?"

He laughed. "I _think_ that he's gonna look like his Uncle Emmett."

"Keep Dreaming, Em."

"Will Do…Little Sis."

Soon as you know it, Aidan started to get passed around to everybody; the whole family gawking at how beautiful he was. It made me happy to see so much love toward the little boy who Jazz and I already loved so much.

I looked up at Jasper, and felt like we could do anything.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13- Jasper

"Christmas is a time for love and joy, but worry can always get you." ~Unknown Author~

On Christmas Eve, Alice and I were out at the jeweler, getting Aidan his own Cullen Crest wrist cuff made. As we sat in the little waiting room, Alice was comforting me, for I was overwhelmed by all of the people coming in and out of the building.

She had her hand interlocked with mine, rested on my thigh. "Jazz? Do you think Aidan isn't growing as fast as he should be?"

She had a point. Aidan had been progressing slower than estimated. Nessie had grown faster every hour when she was born, but after three weeks Aidan is only about three months old physically. A month to a week is how fast he was growing, and that was a lot slower than Renesmee.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, Alice. He isn't Nessie you know."

"I know Jazz, but there's got to be something there. We're missing a big detail…" She leaned to rest her head on my shoulder. "I just wish I knew…"

I could feel her nervousness rubbing off on me, because soon after I began to worry. What is my son exactly? Was he dangerous? What would happen if Aro found out about him? Would the little baby that sat home with Bella and Edward possibly have to come in conflict with the Volturi? I didn't want that to happen; Aidan was helpless, and had absolutely no idea what was going on around him.

Mid-thought, the jeweler came around the corner, "Sir, Ma'am, your bracelet is ready."

We got up off the chairs, and walked to the counter, where we were handed a little brown bag, and a bill. Alice reached into her purse, grabbed a couple hundred dollar bills, and slid them across the glass. "Keep the change." She said, giving the man a smile. His eyes were just about to bulge out of his head.

Alice and I turned and walked out into the parking lot. She already had her Porsche started as we climbed in right on the curb. She pulled a black wrist cuff that exactly mirrored mine out of the bag, spinning it in her fingers. "I think this is the best thing we could've gotten him."

I gave her a smile, "Now he really is part of the family."

She put the car in gear and sped out of the dark parking lot, not even looking back.

It was a couple minutes before either of us spoke a word. Pure silence filled the car, except for the purr of the engine, and our muffled breathing.

"Jasper, I'm scared." I looked to her again, watching the choking back of sobs coming from her throat. I stroked the back of her neck softly.

"Alice, he's growing as he should be, it'll all be okay."

She kept her eyes focused on the road. "That's not what I'm scared about."

"Then what's wrong, Alice?" I asked, a little worried now.

"I worry about Aro, and the rest of the Volturi. They're going to come and get us Jazz, and there's nothing we can do about it!"

"They won't mess with us; I'll make sure of it. We will not lose Aidan, ever."

She was really upset now, and iron grip on the steering wheel. "Aro is greedy, and selfish! If he doesn't kill us, he'll force us to come with him back to Volterra! I don't want that life for my baby!"

I let her sob into my chest, taking the steering wheel from her control. "Alice, I won't let that happen to us. If Aro wants you or Aidan, he'll have to go through me."

We drove like that the entire way home, Alice never stopping the tearless sobs.

When we got into the house, I looked for Bella, and quickly found Aidan right there in her arms.

I swooped in to take the baby, giving Bella a swift "Thank You", and showing Aidan to Alice. "This is what gives us strength Alice. Aidan needs us now."

She smiled, still sniveling, and pulled the little bracelet out of the bag again, slipping it onto his wrist. "You're right, you're right. I'm being ridiculous. We need to focus on now."

"That's what I'm talking about." I mumbled, placing Aidan into her arms, "Now why don't we take him upstairs?"

She smiled, "I like the sound of that."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14- Alice

"Our love is like a ring, worth a lot, and never ending." ~Unknown Author~

I smiled as we walked up those stairs; Jasper having a pretty good idea of what I was thinking about. Aidan looked exhausted, his eyes drooping as I carried him up the spiral staircase.

As I crept into the nursery, which was right next to our bedroom, Jazz let go of me, and snuck into our room. I have absolutely no idea what he was doing, because my vision was only coming back in pieces, but I'm sure he's up to no good.

Jazz and I could only agree on one pattern for Aidan's nursery: It was a light brown, light green and light blue, checker pattern for the walls, and a dark tan for the carpet. It looked very nice together, almost like a coffee style. I loved it, so did Jazz, and believe it or not, it was the only one both of us agreed was even a possibility.

Jasper said over and over that he wanted to do a Camo theme, and I understood where he was coming from because of his past with the army, but that's the kind of thing you do when he's older and takes an interest in that kind of thing.

I wanted a theme based on Winnie the Pooh, in baby blue. It was really cute, and I thought it would at least give us some sanity knowing that he's relatively normal. Jasper didn't like it, because he thought it was a little too jumpy for a baby's nursery; he totally had me there.

I sat in the rocker in the corner and swayed back and forth, trying to get him to sleep as soon as possible. Aidan was fidgeting, with his big red eyes still watching me. "Come on, Aidan." I mumbled, hearing Jasper snicker in the other room.

"Somebody's in a hurry." He murmured through his laughs.

Aidan's eyes were sagging. He was tired; I could see it in his face. He was slowly drifting off to sleep, and trust me, I envied him. At this point, sleep would be the greatest thing ever to happen to me.

I knew he was sleeping when his breathing became slower, and his eyes were closed entirely. Trying not to move him much, I stood up, kissed Aidan on the forehead, and placed him down gently in his crib.

Creeping quietly through the connecting door, I was staring at Jazz who had lied down on our bed with arms behind his head. I smiled, and went to lie beside him. "He's asleep. Poor little guy, Aidan looked exhausted when we got home."

"He did." Jazz murmured, looking over at my face. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?"  
>I laughed. "Only a million times, but who's counting?" Sliding closer to him, I put my lips to his for a quick kiss. "Although I don't feel very beautiful…"<p>

He pretended to be shocked. "I love everything about you Alice." He took my arm in his hand, and laid individual kisses upon each finger. "I love your fingers…" He flipped my hand over, and kissed the inside. "I love your palms…" Traveling up my arm, he kissed both the top and bottom parts. "I love your arms…" A smile on his face, he traveled upward. "I love your shoulders…and your neck."

He started to kiss my neck over and over again, and I didn't mind. We haven't felt this close in a while, and I needed him now.

I pulled him on top of me, grabbing fistfuls of his hair. Jazz moved higher. "Oh, and I couldn't forget those lips…" I laughed, pulling him in for a kiss. One kiss turned into hundreds, and I felt like Wonder Woman at that point; like I could do anything.

"Alice, are you sure?" He asked suddenly, pulling away from our moment. "It's the first time since before I left, and I just want to make sure you're ready…"

I just looked him dead in the eyes. "I want you Jazz, and I'm ready for us to really last forever…"

He smirked. "Just checking…" Then we went back to before, a moment of pure joy in my head.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15- Jasper

"Fear is an emotion that conquers all. The only way to beat it is with Love. If you love something enough, fear becomes a 'What if'." ~Unknown Author~

Three weeks turned swiftly into Three Months, Four Months, Five Months, and Six. Alice and I stopped worrying about Aidan's growth because we realized that he's growing at a pretty constant rate. Carlisle determined that he grows at a four to one ratio. Four days to one, four weeks to one, four months to one, four years to one, etc. So, that means he'll be full grown by four and half. We're speculating that he'll just stop growing once he's full grown-just like Renesmee eventually will.

At this point, Aidan is physically two years old. He follows Nessie around the house, always curious as to what she's doing. They're really close.

We've also noticed that Aidan has the potential to run as fast as Alice can.

Aidan has begun to grow into looking like me over Alice. With my thick, curly, blonde hair, and the exact facial structure as mine, all he got from Alice, physically, was the shape of his nose. He is a very tall kid, with a temper that stretches a thousand miles. When it comes to blood resistance, well, let me just say he takes after his daddy.

He doesn't like the smell of animal blood, and sometimes, is too stubborn to drink it. If he gives Alice a hard time, I come to the rescue, and he hates it when I'm mad at him. Once Alice mentions me, Aidan perks up real quick, and does what he's told.

We were still a little worried that he was too much like us. Besides the sleeping, breathing, and growing, there aren't many physical human traits. He intakes Information, and definitely learns from mistakes. We noted details about skin, speed, strength, diet, etc.

There hasn't been any sight of the Volturi, although we all know they're out there, stealthily watching us. We always make sure to keep an eye out when hunting for exactly that reason; the Volturi shouldn't know about Aidan yet, he's too young to fully understand what's going on around him.

So, all in all, everything was perfect. Alice and I were happy, and so was our little boy.

"Daddy? What's this?" Aidan asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. He was holding my guitar case, which had been tucked in the far corner of our room.

"That's a guitar, buddy." I said, crawling across the floor to where he was standing. Alice was out with Bella, getting Aidan another new wardrobe, so I was the babysitter. I unzipped the black case, revealing the instrument.

"What does it do?" He asked, stroking the wood. I pulled it out of the case. After just strumming a couple of chords, Aidan had eyes bulged out of his head. "Whoa." He said, having a giant grin on his face. "Can I do that?"

I chuckled, "Come here," holding my arms out for him. Aidan ran over, and sat in my lap. Placing the guitar over the two of us, I told him where to put his hands, and showed him a couple of chords.

Much to my surprise, he remembered everything, strumming away at that guitar like he'd been playing for a lifetime. I looked at him, at loss for words.

He stopped playing, "What's wrong Daddy?"

I snapped out of it real quick. "That was really good, son."

He whipped out this real cheesy grin, and I wrapped him in my arms. "You're so cute…" I mumbled, pressing a little kiss to his forehead.

Alice walked in right then, smiling when she saw the guitar in Aidan's lap. "What are you two up to?"

I leaned down to whisper in Aidan's ear, "Why don't you show Mommy what you can do?"

He giggled, standing up with the instrument; it being too big for him to carry. Alice laughed, "Come here, baby." She picked him up, and sat him down on the bed.

"Much better Mommy. Much, much, better." We both laughed, standing up to watch him play. As he strummed again, the chords started to morph into a song-or at least it sounded like one. Alice looked really happy, standing there to watch our baby play.

When Aidan finished playing his song, Alice looked at me, questions in her eyes. Before she could ask them, Aidan stood up on the bed, "How was I mommy?"

"You were amazing, baby." He smiled again, giving her a big hug. "Can you do me a favor Aidan?" He pulled away, looking into her eyes.

"What Mommy?" He asked.

"Can you go ask Grandpa to come talk to me?"

"Can I show _him_ too?"

"Of course you can, Aidan."

She helped him off of the bed, and he dashed through our legs, and out the door. Alice ducked into my chest, looking for the tiniest bit of comfort. "It's okay, Alice. This just proves that he has perfect recall…It isn't something that we have to worry about."

She looked up, and stood on her tiptoes to kiss me. "I just don't want him to be too much like us Jasper; little things like that make a difference to Aro."

I stroked the back of her head. "Aro won't judge on if he can remember things or not. What he'll judge on is control, and Aidan has control. He knows when he's doing something wrong."

She still stood like that. "Don't let me go, Jazz. I need you."

I held her close like that, and didn't dare try to let her go. Who knows what she would've done if I let go of her; she's in an emotional state right now. All I could feel was an overwhelming sense of worry radiating off of her.

Just then, Carlisle came through the door, with Aidan at his heels. "Alice, Jasper, can I speak with you real quick?"

I released her from my arms and we followed Carlisle into the hallway. Aidan could still see us.

"It's perfect recall Carlisle."

He looked at me. "Most Definitely. I have no doubts about that."

"Will Aro be concerned if all of the minor traits like hearing, sight, memory, etc. are vampiric?" Alice asked from my arms.

Carlisle shook his head. "I know Aro, and unless Aidan is extremely gifted, which we are almost positive he isn't, than you shouldn't have to worry. It's Caius that might make things difficult…"

"We don't know if Aidan has a special ability yet…Nothing has really been brought to our attention."

"Aro is greedy, so if you see anything that might be a gift, I must know about it. He'll try to take Aidan to Volterra, and I doubt you two want that…"

We both shook our heads. "Well, I'm going to go write this down…" Carlisle said, walking to the stairs. "Keep your eyes peeled…"

Aidan walked into the hallway where we were standing. "What does Grandpa mean by gift? Am I getting a present?"

Alice cracked a tiny smile. Kneeling down, she said, "No, baby. He means special. Have you done anything that Mommy, Daddy, or Renesmee couldn't do?"

"Like what?" He asked, with a tone of curiosity in his voice.

"Did you see something that nobody else saw? Or, do something with your hands?"

He thought really hard. "Well…"

"Well what?" Alice and I asked at the same time.

"When I was playing with Nessie yesterday, she said I had a fire on my hand? Do you know what that means Mommy?"

She felt really scared, and so did I. "Does that happen a lot?" She asked, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"It only when I get mad, or when I want it to happen." She brought her stone cold eyes up to meet mine. Scared. That's all I comprehended from the look on her face.

"Can you show me, Aidan?" She asked, shaking a little bit. Now I was kneeling down with them. Aidan tucked away his hands, not making eye contact.

"You promise you won't get mad at me?" Alice and I looked to each other.

"Of course we won't be, honey. Like I said, it means you're special…Just like mommy and daddy."

He slowly pulled a hand out of his pocket, holding it out in front of him. All of a sudden, a little, dancing flame appeared. Alice started to sob again, this time real fear was behind her cries.

I placed my head in my hands for a second, before remembering that Aidan was waiting for a response. I stood up, and reached my arms out. "Come here Aidan." He hopped into my arms, and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Daddy, I don't feel very special…I made Mommy sad."

I didn't know what to say to him, still trying to process that Aro might actually want to take my son from me.

Alice used my arm to stand up. "I'm okay Aidan. I just need you to show Grandpa that. He needs to know what you can do…"

On my way down those stairs, I was choking back sobs myself.

A/N: This was a really emotional chapter for me. Alice and Jasper are beyond worried for their little boy, and as you see with Alice, they don't know how to cope. They're afraid that Aro will take Aidan away from them, and that would totally crush the both of them. Yes, I know you have questions about Aidan's gift. Aidan can control fire. The reason why Alice and Jasper are scared is because they know if Aro wants something, he'll take it. It doesn't concern him who he hurts on his way to getting what he wants. Also, it wasn't as dominant in this chapter, but you could've noticed that little Aidan has an interest in music. He's also really good at guitar. I am going to post pictures below of The Nursery, Aidan as A Baby, and Aidan at 2 years old. Thanks for Reading!

Stay Posted For More Hale Chronicles!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16- Alice

"While we try to teach our children all about life,  
>Our children teach us what life is all about."<br>~Angela Schwindt~

The News of Aidan's gift hit me hard. Aro would be all over him now, because it was a valuable weapon in battle. If Aidan could magically make fire appear whenever he wanted to, it was a better form of control over Benjamin's power over fire that you had to make yourself.

When we told Carlisle, he flipped out. "This is not good." He said to himself over and over.

Aidan was upset because we were upset, and he really didn't understand why we weren't happy anymore.

When I gave him a bath tonight, he kept asking me who Aro was. I honestly just changed the subject every time he did, because what was I supposed to tell him? That Aro was a mean man that wanted to kill his family? I doubt that's healthy for a little kid to hear.

Right now, Aidan and I were lying on my bed; I trying to get him to fall asleep. I was reading some book Aidan had begged for at the store the other day, _At the Supermarket._ I didn't get why he would want it, because he doesn't eat human food, but Aidan insisted.

"And Mr. Davis finally picked out what he wanted for lunch…A salad. The End."

Aidan looked up at me with curious little eyes, "Mommy? Where did Daddy pick you? Did he pick you at the store?"

I laughed, "No, silly…I picked him."

He scooted closer to me. "Can you tell me _that_ story?"

I was going to say no, but those big eyes got me. "Well, do you remember what Mommy can do? Why I'm special?"

"Yeah. You can see what happens to people." I put an arm around my little boy.

"Right, before it even happens." I was editing out parts of our story mentally, not wanting him to hear what happened to me or Jazz. "I saw Daddy one day, and I really wanted to find him." He seemed so absorbed with the story, never leaving eye contact.

"We finally found each other at a little restaurant, and were happy to be together. Then, we tried to find Grandpa, Grandma, and your aunts and uncles."

"Daddy really loved me-"

"I love you too Mommy!"

I smiled again. "I know you do, baby. And I really loved Daddy. It took us a little while to find our way here, but when we did, it was worth it."

"Why Mommy?"

"Because we had a family here. There were people who loved us here."

"You and Daddy loved each other, so why did you come here? What was here that you were looking for?"

I didn't know if I should tell him about the Animal blood, he really didn't know what the purpose was behind it. Yet, he should know about why we drink it in the first place. "You know how you don't like the blood Mommy tries to feed you? How you always say it tastes funny?"  
>"Yeah…I hate that stuff."<p>

"Well, we came here because of _that stuff._ Every time we have an animal, we save a life."

"We save a life?" He asked, starting to realize that we made him drink that_ nasty stuff_, for a reason.

"Yeah, Aidan. We live on the blood in animals, so we don't have to drink blood from people." He looked confused, and I just put a hand on his shoulder. "All you have to understand is that you are doing a good thing."

He smirked. "What about me? Where do I come into the story?"

"Daddy and I have been together for a really long time." I also didn't want to go into how he shouldn't even be alive right now. That it was thought to be impossible and how Jazz and I didn't exactly pray to have a baby. "And I wanted a baby. But we did better than a baby, we got you, Aidan."

He put on that cheesy grin of his, and I laughed. "That was a good story Mommy."

Maybe when he got a little older I would tell him the entire story, not my pathetic edited one.

"Now come on, it's time for bed." I looked over at the clock. "Oh Geez. I've kept you up almost an hour past your bed time."

I picked Aidan up. "See what you do to me?" Both of us were laughing, as I walked through the connecting door to his room.

The only thing we changed in his nursery was the crib. We folded it down into a toddler bed, and figured we had another four months before we had to repaint.

Putting him down in his bed, he was still giggling, "I fooled you, Mommy!"

I pulled the covers over his flailing feet, and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight now, Aidan."

"Night Mommy."

When I went back in our room, Jazz was there, pulling me into his arms. "That was cute." He said, pulling me into a sitting position on our sofa.

"Aidan seemed to think we have a good story…Too bad he doesn't know the unedited version. Jazz, we haven't gotten a chance to talk about his gift yet."

Jasper's eyes flitted to the ground. "I really don't want to talk about that…"

I placed my hand on his chest, catching his attention. "Please?" I begged, locking eyes with him. "I'm really worried."

"You don't think I'm worried too?" He asked, clenching one of his fists. I didn't move my hand, still staring into his eyes.

"We're both nervous, Jasper, but keeping everything locked up won't get us anywhere." He pulled me back into his chest, my head rested in the planes of his shoulder.

"Aro is masochistic, he won't hesitate to take Aidan away from us, and I don't want that to happen. He's so little, and already has to deal with this…and I-I don't want him anywhere near the Volturi." He was already sobbing, so quietly, but I knew it was there.

"Jasper, there's still a chance he won't take him…I mean, Nessie is still here. Benjamin has an amazing gift, and he isn't with the Volturi. We shouldn't make assumptions…"

"But it's so hard not to, especially since Carlisle knows what Aro will do. Besides, where did he even get the gift from? It has nothing to do with either of ours!"

I didn't say anything, because he was right. That gift has absolutely nothing to do with ours; but Nessie's was opposite her parents'. "Maybe it was just what he's gifted with…He doesn't necessarily _have _to possess our talents."

"Alice, don't try to make it seem better. There's something there, and we've got to figure it out. I already mentioned it to Carlisle, and he's looking into our family histories, the vampire legends, etc. trying to figure it out." He looked slightly annoyed.

"Well that's a good thing, Jazz. Maybe he'll find something that can help us."

"Nothing can help us now…Our only hope is that Aro decides to be a decent person."

I didn't want to move at all; Jasper being my source of comfort. I stayed tucked away in his chest for the longest time, trying to chase the thoughts away. When Carlisle walked in the room, I got the distraction I was looking for.

"Alice, Jasper, I found something you might want to see."

A/N: The part with Aidan in this Chapter was inspired by my little cousin. The line, "Mommy, Where did Daddy pick you? Did he pick you at the store? Was all inspired by him, and I thought it would be the cutest thing for Aidan to say here.

So, Alice and Jasper are really concerned, and Aidan just can't comprehend why. He's a very observant little boy, and he wants answers from his parents, but they don't want to tell him.

Did anyone else notice how Jasper is more upset than Alice? I found that pretty interesting, because he normally isn't a very emotional person.

Thank You Guys for Reading, The Next Chapter will be very interesting! Please Comment, and Tell Your Friends! Please? To help me out?

Thanks Again and Never Say Never,

Ashley


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17- Jasper

"Take whatever life has to offer, because you can't erase the past." ~Unknown Author~

"Have you ever traced your family history Jasper?" Carlisle asked, leading us into his study to the big computer screen.

"Not exactly, Carlisle." I said, annoyed. I still had my arm around Alice, but I couldn't tell you who was comforting who at this point.

"Well I figured out where Aidan got the talent from…" He mumbled, turning the computer screen around for us to see. The page read…

_Charles Alexander Whitlock: January 12, 1796- September 21, 1867_

_Charles Whitlock was born and raised in the city of Austin, Texas. From the time he was a teenager, he was working as a farmer for his father, James Whitlock. In 1843, he married his wife, Claudia Adkins-Whitlock. In the matter of one year, they gave birth to their first child, Jasper Charles Whitlock. Charles was a famous alcoholic in that town and people always thought he was crazy. In 1861, Jasper Whitlock left to join the army, and was never seen by his parents again. Charles and Claudia divorced in 1864, because the death of their son was too much to handle. On May 18, 1866, Charles was being pressured into rehab for Alcohol Abuse, and didn't want to go. He got angry and threw a fit of rage, killing six intervention specialists. The medical examiner later determined that they had burn marks down their entire body. Nobody is sure how Charles killed them, but police later caught up with him, and sent the old man to a mental facility where he repeatedly claimed that, "The Fire was Beneath His Skin." He died in the facility from Malnutrition, for he refused to eat anything during his last weeks of life._

It was my father. I'd never really read up on him before, but this was unbelievable. I couldn't remember anything about him being an alcoholic, or needing rehabilitation therapy.

"That's impossible, Carlisle; I can't shoot fire."

He gave a quick glance. "That's what I said too, but then I traced back further." He pulled a family tree website, and it showed my relatives dating back to the 1500's. "It skips a generation, Jazz." Sure enough, I looked at the ancestors, and most of them claimed the same thing.

"So you're saying that I'm carrying a gene that I didn't even know about?"

He nodded sternly, "And now Aidan's carrying it."

It made sense though, as much as I hated the thought. "What do we do now?" Alice asked, looking into Carlisle's eyes.

"There's really nothing we can do. It's really sad that Aidan has such an amazing gift, but we keep talking like it's a curse. My suggestion is that you find Benjamin, and have him teach Aidan how to use it properly. If he can control his power, than you won't have to worry about Aro. Aidan will be able to defend himself."

A spark lit up in mine and Alice's eyes. "How can we get a hold of Benjamin?" We said in unison, waiting for an answer.

"I can send Emmett and Rosalie out there to track him down. Benjamin was very accepting of Nessie, I'm sure it'll be the same circumstances for Aidan."

He smiled at us. "Thank You Carlisle." I said, reaching out to shake his hand. "You don't know how much this means to us."

He nodded, and Alice and I walked out. In the hallway she jumped in my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist. "Aidan is going to be okay…" She blubbered, kissing me repeatedly.

I laughed her burst of happiness. "Speaking of Aidan, we might want to go check up on him…"

We were both laughing as we rushed to Aidan's room, and peeked into the room. He was sleeping, with a smile across his little face. I smiled at our son. "Looks like you made him happy." I said, watching Aidan again.

"Now it's your turn."

A/N: Short and Sweet. Hope You Liked It!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18- Alice

"As many times as an action is attempted, failure marks the approach of success." ~Unknown Author~

It's been three days since they left, and Rose and Emmett were on their way from the airport with Benjamin now. I was excited to hear that Benjamin was finally going to arrive, because I've been having visions of the Volturi, and Carlisle seems to think they're on to us.

"Now Aidan, A friend of ours is coming here to meet you. He is special just like you. Benjamin is going to teach you how to use your gift, okay?"

"Okay Mommy, I'll be good." He walked to his closet, staring up at all the clothes he had; Aidan hadn't changed out of his dinosaur pajamas yet. "I want…" He took a couple seconds to think about it. "That one."

Aidan pointed at a green and white diamond pattern sweater vest outfit that had a black tie, and tan khakis. I remembered it, because it was one of the outfits I had bought the other day with Bella.

I pulled it out of the closet, and when I went to help him change, he put his hand out. "No Mommy, I can do it by myself."

I pulled the clothes off of the hanger, and handed them to him. When he tried to take the shirt off, his head got stuck in the hole. I laughed watching him attempt to get out of there by himself, before I reached over and pulled it off with the flick of my wrist. He slipped the white T-Shirt on first, and then pulled the vest on over it.

When trying to put on his pants, Aidan put them on easy, but couldn't figure out the belt. "Mommy, I need you." I smirked, leaning over to do the clasp, and letting him continue.

He twirled the tie around in his hands. "Can you do this too?"

I tied the tie for him, feeling relief that my baby is still a baby.

His shoes were slip-ons, so there was no problem there.

Jasper came in right then. "Let's go, let's go, Aidan. Uncle Emmett's around the corner." Aidan just about jumped out of his skin, and ran out the door.

"Nice work." I said, standing up from the ground.

He bowed. "Why thank you."

Both Laughing, Jasper took me under his arm and we made our way down the stairs.

Aidan had his face pressed against the window, desperately waiting for Benjamin. I think he really just wanted a chance to use the fire again, and he figures that Benjamin is going to let him do whatever he wants with it.

I heard the rumble of Em's Jeep at just about the same time Aidan did. You would have thought it was Christmas at that point. Aidan jumped up, and ran to me and Jazz, grabbing our hands. He was jumping up and down; excited.

Emmett walked through the door first, followed by Rose, and then Benjamin. I swooped down to pick up Aidan before he ran over there, and went to give Benjamin an awkward, one handed hug. "Welcome Back." I laughed, pulling away. "This is my son, Aidan."

Benjamin glanced to Jasper, and then back to Aidan. "It's a long story." Jasper said, walking up behind us.

Benjamin laughed. "Well, I've got plenty of time to hear it."

We told Benjamin everything that happened since our anniversary.

He took an interest to Aidan's story, throwing around questions and comments about everything. The one that really stood out to me was when he asked, "Is he dangerous?" That was when we broke out the topic of Aidan's gift, and why Benjamin was even here.

He wanted to know if Aidan was too young to learn, but we told him about how he has the whole perfect recall trait, just like us. We told him about the musical talent, and how Aidan seemed to remember everything Jazz taught him instantly.

He also wanted to know if Aidan was flammable like vampires, and I didn't exactly know what to tell him then. I'd guess so, but you never really know until you try. Benjamin thought he wasn't flammable if he could make fire appear from his hands.

After learning that Aidan had a gift with fire, Benjamin wanted to see what he could do outside. "Are you ready to show Benjamin what you showed us, Aidan?"

Aidan nodded his head.

Benjamin, Jasper, Aidan, and I traipsed outside, where Benjamin knelt down in front of my baby. "What did you show your mom and dad, Aidan?"

He held out his hand, just like he did the other night, and the little flame appeared. Benjamin looked up to me. "He can make it appear out of nowhere?" We both nodded, and he seemed shocked.

Benjamin then turned his attention back to the dancing flame. "Can you make it bigger?" He asked Aidan, without making eye contact.

Effortlessly on Aidan's part, the fire grew taller and taller, until it was bigger than him. Benjamin was at a loss for words. "This kid is definitely ready to learn."

Aidan grinned really cheesy again, and Benjamin directed the fire away from his hand, and made it spin around in a loose circle, causing Aidan to watch in amazement.

"I can do that?" He asked eying up all of the cool tricks Benjamin was performing.

Benjamin smiled at him. "Little guy, you could one day be better at this stuff than I am."

Aidan brought the little flame back again, and passed it back in for the between both hands.

Benjamin extinguished his fire, and went closer to Aidan again. "Can you just touch the fire real quick, buddy. I need to see if it hurts you."

Aidan seemed to really like Benjamin, and decided to do what he asked. When he touched one of his fingers to the tip of the fire, nothing happened.

"Wow kid. You are a valuable weapon." Benjamin said, looking up to Jazz and I. "I can see why you're worried about this. Aidan's in good hands, I'll teach him what he needs to know."

Jazz held out his hand, Benjamin shook it. "Thank You…This means a lot to us."

"Alright, I'm not going to waste any time. I'll go ahead and teach him the basics right now…He seems pretty enthusiastic about this, so I'll use that to my advantage." He smirked at us.

"Is it okay if I watch? I won't get in the way…" I said, staring at Aidan.

"Go Ahead."

Jazz gave me a kiss on the forehead. "I'm going to go see if Em and Edward want to go for a quick hunt. I'm feeling…thirsty."

I smiled at him. "Hurry Back to me."

He chuckled. "Will do."

I went and leaned up against the side of the colossal house.

Benjamin started to talk to Aidan again. "Alright Buddy, I need you to stand normal, and stretch one fist out in front of you, like this."

Aidan copied his movements exactly, trying to please him. "Good, good. Now show me some fire." He brought flames to the end of his fist, Benjamin taking some of it for his own stance.

"Now I need you to step forward, and switch hands. Right, left, right."

Aidan looked puzzled. "Which is which?"

Benjamin laughed. "My mistake." He shook his right hand, "Right." Then he shook his left. "Left."

Aidan copied the movements, shooting blasts of fire with each punch. "Now we'll add a kick. Right Punch, Left Punch, Right Punch, Kick. Oh, and Aidan, you might want to take off your shoe for this one."

He slipped the shoe off of his foot, copying the movements Benjamin taught him. I sat there in amazement as he was able to follow the instructions flawlessly; at a two year olds development level. Benjamin seemed to be surprised too as he told Aidan to keep doing it, over and over.

When it came to determination, you could tell he was mine and Jasper's child. That kid would not stop trying, no matter how many times he fell down, or messed up.

When Aidan got tired and whiney was when Benjamin stopped the lesson. "It's okay Aidan, you did well today. There's always later…"

Aidan ran into my arms giving me a really big hug. "Did you see that Mommy?"

"I did baby, you did great."

"Are you still going to be sad about Aro?"

"I hope not baby boy, I really hope not."

A/N: This Chapter marked an achievement for Aidan. Benjamin is teaching him skills that he can use to defeat the Volturi, whom Aidan doesn't know anything about. Alice is worried because of repeated visions of the Guard, yet there is no time stamp marked for their arrival. Jasper is trying to see past the Volturi to the rest of his life with his family, but he can't seem to get this out of his head. I hope you enjoyed, even though this chapter was kind of poorly written -_- Bummer


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19- Jasper

"If looks could kill…" ~Unknown Artist~

A hunt was exactly what I needed at the moment, so I was glad my brothers agreed to tag along. I hadn't been out since two weeks ago when I took Aidan out for his first hunt.

"Daddy? What do I do?" Aidan asked, his sweet little face held questioning eyes.

We were in the middle of the forest, staring at a herd of elk who still hadn't noticed our presence. They were too busy drinking from the little stream that ran between the tree trunks.

"What do you feel like doing?" I asked him, the blood starting to make my throat burn.

Aidan brought a hand up to his throat, and pointed to the animals. "How Daddy? How?"

I stood tall. "Just watch me."

Running through the trees, and hopping the creek, I made sure to take down two of the herd, and snapped both of their necks. "Come here Aidan." I heard his footsteps navigating through the tree trunks.

He scrunched up his nose. "Ewww. Daddy, they smell bad."

I laughed at him. "Yeah Aidan, it takes a little while to get used to."

We went through what to do, and where to bite the animal. "Isn't biting the animal going to hurt it?" He asked, watching me go to sink my teeth into its neck.

I didn't want to go into how this is better than sinking teeth into a human; especially not to my barely two year old. "No buddy, they want you to."

He followed my instruction, and looked a little unsure, but lightened up when his thirst started to disappear.

When he finished he stood, and looked to me. "I like Grandpa's better."

The little flashback made me laugh as I dashed toward the scent of a mountain lion that Em and Edward hadn't noticed. _Sucks for them._ I thought to myself, breaking through an opening in the trees. There lied a sleeping lion; great and majestic. I crept up to it quietly, not wanting to disturb the beast, and let my instincts take over.

I couldn't be sure of what my hands were doing, but as I sunk my teeth into the animal's neck, the burn in my throat was almost instantly terminated.

Pushing the carcass to the side, I stood, and looked around. I could feel people here, and wasn't sure who it was. "Come on guys," Looking around in circles, "If this you trying to mess with me…"

I heard a rustle in the trees and spun around, "Emmett?"

A big figure stepped out from the woods, which at first resembled my brother. "You had me worried…" I took a closer look at his face, "Felix?"

Three other figures emerged from the surrounding shrubs, closing in on me. I put my hands out in front of me. "I don't want any trouble-"

"Shut up!" Felix said moving closer and closer. I panicked, looking for any way to escape the trap.

I tried to run around him, but one of the other figures jumped on top of me, pinning my arms to my back as I lied face down against the ground. "Nice Try." A female voice whispered. Dammit! Jane was with them.

I struggled against her grip, thinking of Alice and Aidan. She grabbed tighter and tighter onto me, "You're not going anywhere Jasper. You should just give it up now." She taunted, pulling me up from the ground into a standing position. Felix, Demetri, and Alec all stood in front of me, Felix being the only one to speak.

"Do what we say, and you'll live to see your family again. Fighting will only kill you faster. Got it?"

I just glared, making him angrier and angrier. "I can't believe you guys would be sick enough to take me away from my family like this."

He snorted. "Yeah, Alice and the mutant child."

I clenched both fists, my temper becoming uncontrollable. "What did you call my son?"

He got up in my face. "You heard me."

I started fighting again, trying my hardest to break free and tear his head off. "Alec?" He said lazily, rolling his eyes.

I already could feel his power creeping in on me, erasing my senses one by one. First my sight went away, and I couldn't see the hooded figures around me anymore. Then I couldn't hear their muffled voices, or smell the somewhat familiar scent. The taste of venom in my mouth suddenly disappeared also. Soon, I couldn't even feel my body anymore.

Could this be what Hell felt like? Empty, Dark, and Alone? But instead of fire, Flashbacks and Memories with Alice and Aidan tortured me; just knowing that they were in danger, and I couldn't even warn them.

There was no way around this; they already know about Aidan. It's the only reason for my kidnapping. I wasn't sure what they could possibly use me for…Hostage? Maybe.

I really hoped that they'd wait a couple of days until attacking the house; so Benjamin could show Aidan what he needs to do to protect himself. I could stall for them; hold off the guard until they figure out what they need to do.

Then I remembered; Alice can see this happening- she could protect herself and our son. It didn't have to end badly. There was still a chance that they could live, and not get slaughtered like I might.

I kept seeing their faces in my head, and decided that I would do anything just to keep them safe.

A/N: Sad, Sad, and Sad. The Volturi are here, and are well aware of Aidan. Find out how Alice reacts to Jasper's abduction in the next chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20- Alice

"Enemies make being happy more difficult than it needs to be…" ~Unknown Artist~

"They got him." I mumbled horrified at the vision that had blacked over my eyes. "The Volturi took Jasper." It was like watching a movie as they pushed Jazz, lifeless, through the dense forest.

The entire room gasped, waiting for some sort of explanation on my part, anything to clear up this mess. Aidan was outside with Benjamin, so he wasn't there to listen in.

"How?" Bella asked, arms wrapped around Nessie as she screamed to go see Aidan. She was waiting on an answer as to where Edward was, and if he was safe.

My head throbbed while watching them take the love of my life away, defenseless. "We need to find him…I need him here."

Carlisle stared directly at me. "If the Volturi have Jasper, then we shouldn't attack; they'll win. Wait for them to make the first-"

"No, I need him!" I yelled, focusing hard on where they were taking Jazz. It was fuzzy, all I could see was a small, stone home, but it didn't give away a location. All my vision said was that Felix was practically carrying Jasper through the woods to this tiny building.

I stood, and rushed to the door, but Carlisle stopped me. "Alice, that's not a good idea. What about Aidan? Who is he going to have if they take you too?"

I gazed out the window at my baby, who was practicing drills with Benjamin. "I can't leave Jasper with them. Why couldn't they have taken me?" I sobbed into my hands, not expecting Carlisle to comfort me with a hug.

"Aro won't dare do anything; He wants something, and that's why the guard took Jasper. Not that this isn't a tragic situation for you both, but my guess is that he's after Aidan. Focus your attention to your son, and we can win this. Jasper will be okay…"

As much as I knew he was right, it was hard to get up and walk away from this. How did I know that the Volturi would someday ruin everything for me?

I couldn't help but watch Aidan outside, trying his hardest to figure it all out; acting just as determined as his daddy would've. Kicks, punches, moves that you would only see in a karate movie were being performed by this little kid.

I nodded into Carlisle's chest. "Aidan needs me…"

Just then, my brothers barged through the door. "We lost him." Emmett announced, looking at me and Carlisle. "What's-"

"The Volturi took Jasper." Bella said, looking at me with sympathy.

In that instant, Emmett and Edward looked to each other, and came over to me. "We're so sorry Alice. He went off on his own, and we figured he'd be okay by himself."

"It's okay…You didn't mean for this to happen."

I went to sit in the chair facing the window, watching Aidan like a hawk. He and Benjamin looked to be done for the day, because it was getting dark.

"That was so cool!" Aidan yelled, walking through the door. He looked around in search of me. "Mommy, I'm doing really well!"

I tried my best to stay happy, for Aidan. "That's great buddy." I held my arms out, and he climbed into them. I wrapped him in my arms. "Come on, I need to get you ready for bed."

It was hard to pretend things were normal, but I managed to run Aidan through a bath, and get him in his PJ's just like I would on any other night. He was really proud of himself for doing a good job with Benji, as he's been calling Benjamin.

When I laid with Aidan tonight he seemed a little upset. His expression was just plain sad. "What's wrong baby?" I asked, stroking the side of his face lightly.

He sighed. "Daddy is supposed to be here to tuck me in, but he didn't come back with Uncle Edward and Uncle Em."

I wasn't sure what to tell him about Jazz. He was a very curious kid, and I knew he wouldn't fall for much. "Daddy had to go away for a couple days."

"Is he with Aro?" Aidan asked. It was an innocent question, and he didn't mean to upset me, but my heart sank.

He sat and waited for an answer, but I wasn't sure what to tell him. "Yes, He is."

"What are they doing, Mommy?"

"I don't know Aidan."

He looked up at me. "Who _is_ Aro?"

"Aidan, you don't need to know that yet. When the time is right, I'll tell you."

He looked really sad again. "Is Aro a bad guy?"

"You should really get to sleep…"

He leaned into my side, cuddling almost. "He is a bad guy…What's going to happen to Daddy?"

"Nothing is going to happen to Daddy, do you know why?"

"Why?"

"Nothing will happen to your Daddy because you are strong enough to save him."

I watched as he held out a hand and made the flame appear. "I can save him from Aro?"

I nodded. "You are very powerful Aidan. I hope you know that."

He still hadn't cheered up. "I'm the reason you and Daddy are in trouble…"

I didn't know where he got that from. "Aidan, you're the exact opposite. You made me and Daddy so happy, and it isn't your fault that this is happening. I told you, Aro is a bad guy, and he would have wanted to hurt us even if you weren't here."

Aidan smiled. "Thanks…" He yawned, closing his eyes. "I love you Mommy." He mumbled.

"I love you too Aidan."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21- Jasper

"Pain is a menace that can only be overcome with love." ~Unknown Author~

I came to in an empty, stone room, sitting in a flimsy wooden chair. There was not a window in sight, and the only door stood guarded by Aro.

He was standing there, watching me with a smirk on his face. I could feel the others standing behind me; probably just waiting for a fight to break out.

"Do you know why you're here Jasper?" He said, coming closer, and kneeling down in front of me.

I gave him a look that practically said, _are you seriously asking me this?_ His eyes flitted down to the floor quickly, "I guess not."

"Well then why am I here, Aro? Please, explain yourself. Make me see the good in taking me away from my family." He ignored what I said, and continued to what he wanted from me.

"It's been brought to my attention that you and Alice have…" Sure, brought to his attention. It went more like, _I've been watching you guys like a stalker, and noticed you got Alice knocked up._

"A child; is that what this is about? You know, if your guard has been watching like you told them to, then you would know that he isn't dangerous." I could feel the tension rise, Aro just glaring.

"That isn't what this is about." Aro took a pause. "Your family is very talented. You, Alice, and your son could easily fight a battle by yourselves."

"Where are you going with this Aro?"

He sighed, "I want the three of you to come back to Volterra with us."

"Absolutely not!" I said, trying to control my rage. "My son will not grow up in the Volturi! It's not happening…"

He sighed. "You shouldn't think of it like that. It could be a valuable training experience-"

"It isn't going to happen, Aro."

The tension in the room was overwhelming; his face turned stone cold. "Jasper, I've wanted Alice for a long time, and I never realized how your power could be useful. Now you add your son, and you guys could fight an entire battle by yourselves."

"Alice and I have no interest in joining the Volturi, and you aren't taking my son away either."

"I'm going to do what I want anyway…regardless of what you say. I don't care if I have to steal him away myself, your son will become part of the Volturi."

I glared at him, "You're pathetic. "

He shrugged. "Maybe, but even so. I've got the resources to kill you right here, on the spot."

"You wouldn't though. If you kill me, than you have no way to hold this over their heads."

"Jasper, I don't need you to get a hold of your kid. My guard could take down your clan easily."

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think so Aro. Bella is a shield, Alice can see you coming, Benjamin is there, and he can wipe you out easily, and last time I checked, my kid could turn you to ash with the flick of his wrist"

Aro locked his jaw; probably well aware that I was right. "Jane, I need you over here."

"Wow. Is this your way of getting an agreement out of me? I can guarantee it isn't going to work." He felt angrier and angrier with me with every snarky comment.

Aro stood and backed away, Jane standing next to him. He glared at me. "I hope this hurts."

Jane locked eyes with me, and I felt it. Excruciating, bewildering pain that overtook my body. I stayed strong though, not screaming. I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of hurting me.

He'd never get me to agree to this; it would never happen. I don't care how much pain I go through, I do what is best by my family, and that is not it.

A/N: I apologize for making this chapter so short, but I couldn't think of much else to write. I'm so sorry, and will try to make the next one longer, and better written! Thanks for Reading!


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22- Alice

"A child is oblivious to what surrounds them. As long as your lips are sealed, they won't know a thing." ~Unknown Author~

I've been watching Aro's decisions for the past two days; looking for anything that could tell us where he was. Aro was good at hiding where they were, because I haven't seen a thing. All I've been able to get a glimpse at was constant questioning of Jazz, and Jane torturing him over and over.

The looks on his face made me shudder, pulling me away from the visions, and back into reality.

Aidan was poking my arm, trying so desperately to get my attention; keen eyes locked on my face. "Mommy?"

I shook my head slightly; trying to make the memories go away. "What's the matter, baby?" He held a piece of paper in his hands, and it was still blank.

"Can you help me make a card?" I raised my eyebrows, and he fluttered his eyelashes. "Please?"

Smiling, I followed him into my room. He ran next door to grab a box of crayons, and then, we sprawled out across the floor.

He started to think, really hard from the expression on his face. I was trying to hold back a laugh.

"I've got it!" He exclaimed, taking the blue. He drew a big line at the top of his paper, and then reached for the green. Aidan did the same at the bottom of his paper, illustrating outside.

He grabbed the black, and drew three stick figures, my heart dropping when I figured out what it was. He tried really hard to make it perfect; paying close attention to every little detail.

On the tallest figure, he colored in yellow hair, and matching eyes. He scribbled some green on top for the shirt, and blue on bottom for the jeans. A big smile was stretched across his face. It was obviously Jazz; not a question about it.

Next to Jazz, Aidan drew himself. Everything matched the same description except for the height, which was a very big difference.

Then there was me, size wise in the middle of them, wearing a blue dress, and sneakers. "A dress with sneakers?" I teased, smiling at him.

"That's the only shoe I can draw!" He laughed, still not finished. On my head, he even drew a full head of spiky, black hair.

He looked up at me, "I need you to write a name Mommy."

"What do you mean?"

"I want to mail the card to Daddy, so that he knows I love him."

My heart was throbbing as he said that; Aidan clearly didn't understand that Jazz was missing. "O-Okay" I stumbled, writing _To Daddy_ at the top in my worst handwriting.

I was about to sign for him, but he stopped me. "Grandma showed me how to do this."

His hand shaking a little, he scribbled _Aidan_ across the bottom really big. Folding it crookedly in half, Aidan gave it to me, "Can you send it to him Mommy?"

I took it from him, faking a smile. "Of course I can, Aidan."

Benjamin, who hadn't practiced with Aidan since the night before, yelled up the steps. "Come on Aidan!"

He jumped up quickly. "That's Benji…I think I have to go practice again." Aidan walked out of the room, and as soon as he disappeared down the stairs, I raced to the nightstand, and gently placed the card in there. Aidan would be crushed if he couldn't send it to Jazz.

All I knew was that I couldn't distract Aidan from Jasper for too long, and he would eventually realize that his dad is in serious trouble. If I don't get Jazz back here soon, there is no telling what will happen next.

Like Carlisle said though, "Jasper will be fine. Focus on Aidan, he is the key! Train him right, and we can win!" I needed us to win. For the safety of my family, the Volturi needed to be taken down…For Good.

A/N: I'm sorry for another short chapter; I got distracted with the New Year. Hope you all had a happy and safe one by the way! ;D

So, back to the story…

Aidan really doesn't understand what is going on with his dad, and Alice DOES NOT want him knowing too much. Part of his need to write the letter is because he feels that it is his fault. Yes, if you haven't already noticed, he is advanced for his age, and that is why he is trying to wedge himself into the situation by trying to get more information about it. He thinks that if he writes Jasper a letter saying he loves him, that he knows that Jazz loves him back.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23- Jasper

"Some people just don't understand a man's feelings for his family. Being away doesn't change your feelings for them, it only makes them stronger." ~Unknown Author~

I didn't understand why Aro was taking so long to attack, until the rest of the Volturi began to arrive. In clusters, more and more members of the guard entered the little room; all of them glaring at me with hatred. I didn't want to test their patience, because they wouldn't hesitate to kill me like Aro had.

I'd overheard at least six of Aro's different plans, although he kept changing them because of Alice. I'm sure he was just trying to confuse her, but she would never fall for his rouse.

"We need to leave soon." I heard Aro mumble outside. "The longer we wait, the more powerful the kid gets…I don't want a messy fight for our side."

Caius's raspy voice could've been heard a mile away. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go now!"

Aro took a couple of seconds to follow his suggestion. "It isn't the right time…We're still waiting on the remainder of our army. Without them, we're bound to lose some lives here. They're probably calling in every other vampire on the planet to come help them again…I won't take any chances."

Caius seemed angry again. "You don't think we can take them? That mental shield is impeccable…Unless you are on the inside, that is. It isn't rocket science, Aro. Plan that out, not how we're going to ask for the boy."

Aro thought it over to himself, not talking for minutes. "We might be able to do this. Their kid only has firepower, and if we can dodge it, than that won't be a problem. "

Marcus finally interfered. "Aro, Benjamin is there with them. It might not be a good idea to go lacking fighters…"

Caius growled. "We can beat them!"

Aro seemed unsure. "Caius, he has a point. Benjamin is a lethal weapon and he has been teaching the boy."

"If we don't go now, he'll just keep getting stronger and stronger."

Aro sighed in exasperation. "We'll leave tomorrow morning. If the rest aren't here by then, we'll have to take the risk. I don't want this opportunity to slip through our fingers."

I wasn't scared of them anymore because they were the ones struggling to win this fight, not us. Aidan, Benjamin, and Bella were enough to keep them away, not including whoever else comes to help. They would be the sorry ones later when we won.

"It's a deal." Caius said, leading the way back into the tiny building. I watched with keen eyes as they entered the room. "What are you looking at?" Caius growled, the venom behind his voice showing the anger.

I held back everything that rolled through my mind. Not exactly in the mood for an ambush at the moment, I just glared.

They've had a sense of glory because I am here, not back with the rest of my family. What they don't understand is that I am not that important, and that when they invade tomorrow, it will take more than just me to wrangle Aidan away.

I couldn't stand the thought of having that happen, although it was almost obvious that the Volturi wouldn't be able to win. _Aidan will be fine. _I kept telling myself and for the most part, it was working. Yet the constant stare downs and glares from the guard were starting to get to me.

My nerves were higher than the ceiling at this moment, and so were Aro's. He was probably still stressing over what they could do to get Aidan and get out as fast as they can. I honestly thing that Aidan is plenty capable of blowing them all into smithereens, especially with Benjamin's help.

Aidan was strong, and I had faith that he could do this; that he can protect himself and his family. Something told me that he wouldn't back out for anything; especially if they were going to try to take him away forever. His determined, little face popped into my head again; the last time I saw my son. Trying his hardest in the field, and not caring if he stumbled, or messed up a couple of moves.

I was growing antsier by the second, waiting and waiting for them to tell me it was time to leave. All I wanted to do was see my family one more time, just to prove that they are okay. As long as I knew they were safe, and that everything was alright, I'd go away with the Volturi. Even though Aro doesn't want me, it was worth it to try. I wanted to know that there was nothing else we could do.

I scowled as Jane stood across the room; her tiny figure leaned casually up against the wall. Alec was closely watching her, the grin stretched across Jane's face; her now staring at me with a spark in her eyes. Not letting me leave her line of vision she mocked, "Are you up for a little fun, Alec?"

I knew what she was referring to, and didn't necessarily like the sound of that. Alec didn't seem to like it either as he sighed dramatically, and met eyes with me. I felt the regret flow out of him, and saw the twinge of guilt in those blood red eyes as he suddenly appeared beside me, pinning my arms to my back.

It would've been fairly easy to fight back, since I've fought Edward, who was very close to Alec's strength, many times before. But between his gift and the fact that dozens of angry vampires stood close to me, I didn't want to take the chance.

The familiar blast of fiery pain spread down my body for at least the fifteenth time since they kidnapped me. It was enough to make me wince and stiffen every part of my body.

I wanted to scream, scream until somebody killed me. Yet something stopped me from doing so, a tiny voice embedded into the back of my head kept repeating the words 'Stay strong.' Fighting every urge me body had, I made sure that Jane wouldn't have the satisfaction of my suffering; that none of them would.

It was exactly what needed to be done to win this lengthy battle with them, and I would do anything necessary to make sure that I kept myself under control, for I had a family to protect.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24- Alice

"People don't understand the undying love that a mother has for her children. Nothing, no matter how powerful, can take that away from her." ~Unknown Author~

The sun began to go down as we all sat in the living room of the big house, stressing over my most recent vision. Aidan and Renesmee were up in his room, playing with a couple pots of all different sizes, and four wooden spoons. Banging drum noises echoed from the second floor, but nobody seemed to be paying attention.

"What are we gonna do?" Emmett questioned, breaking the room's dead silence. I focused harder on what was going to happen, but nothing had changed.

"I don't think it's a rouse…" I mumbled, locking eyes with Carlisle. "In which case, we need to be ready to fight by noon tomorrow."

His eyes flitted down to the floor; Carlisle hated to fight. "We haven't had any time to prepare at all. Tanya and the Wolves are our only options." He directed his attention to the ceiling above us. "All we can do is hope that he can pull this off…"

Benjamin spoke up. "I'm almost positive that Aidan can win this. He has made remarkable progress over the course of only seven days. We shouldn't worry about him…" He winked at me, and I felt a lot better about the outcome of the fight.

Rosalie now spoke too. "Don't you think we might be putting too much confidence into Aidan?" We all directed our attention to her.

"What do you mean, Rose?" Emmett asked, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She shook her head. "Never mind, it's stupid."

Edward shook his head too. "It's not stupid, tell them."

She looked to Emmett, a silent moment of confidence between the two of them. "You have to remember that he is still a little kid, regardless of how smart he is. What we need to do is tell him exactly what is going on and let him realize that this isn't a game."

My eyes just about bulged out of my head. "Rose! Like you said, he's still a little kid! What would you like me to tell him? These people are going to come and take you away unless you do what you're told? He shouldn't be exposed to the Volturi yet."

Edward growled. "You can't shield him from the vampire world forever Alice! Eventually, this secrecy will get him, or you, or Jazz killed! Would that make you feel better, if there were no chance at all?"

My eyes were pricking as I shook my head. He read my mind and scooted closer down the edge of the sofa. "I'm sorry, that could've come out nicer. I'm just trying to get it through your head that Aidan isn't any normal two year old. This is the best thing for him right now."

I shifted away from him. "I don't like having to take his childhood away from him…"

He slid toward me again. "It isn't stealing his childhood, it's giving your son extra information so that he knows how to act." He locked eyes with me. "It has to be you though. Nobody else can get through to him."

"What if I don't want to tell him?"

Edward's eyes directed toward the ground. "It's your son, your decision. Just remember what I said."

I placed my head in my hands, and shook it back and forth. "I-I don't know. Give me some time to think about it."

"Looks like you won't have that long." Emmett commented, listening to the muted footsteps leading down the stairs.

"Mommy!" Aidan shouted, flying down the steps. Following behind him was Renesmee, looking stern. "Nessie says I'm in trouble. Tell her she's wrong!"

I stretched out my arms, "Come here baby." He climbed up and rested a head on my shoulder.

"Is she wrong?" Aidan asked, pulling away, curiosity burning in his eyes. I ran a hand through his hair.

"You aren't in _trouble_," He was still staring into my eyes. I looked over his shoulder to see Rose; a comforting look upon her face. "More as in danger. Baby, I really need you to listen."

His eyes widened. "What kind of danger, Momma?"

"Do you remember when we talked about Aro? How we said that he was a bad guy?"

"Yes, and you said that he's with Daddy."

I took a long, held out breath, after my heart sunk slightly. Nodding my head, "Right. Well, Aro is coming here tomorrow…to see you. And he'll be bringing Daddy with him."

"Daddy's coming home!" He exclaimed, bringing a grin to his face.

"He is Aidan, but we have work to do so that Aro doesn't hurt anyone." He brought another look of confusion to his face. "I need you to take everything that Benjamin is teaching you seriously because Aro might try to take you away from me." A sob rose to the back of my throat.

He looked horrified. "Mommy I don't want to leave!" His eyes flitted to the wrist cuff that symbolized that he was part of this family. "I belong _here_!"

"That's why you need to train really, really hard! Aidan, you are the only one who can save yourself and your father." He looked a little overwhelmed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Mommy, but why is Aro doing this? Why does he want to take me away?"

"Because you're special."

He glared down at his hands. "I wish I wasn't."

I pushed another piece of hair out of his eyes. "No, no, no. Aidan, your gift is what makes you different."

He still wasn't any happier. "If I wasn't different, than Aro wouldn't want to take me."

"But Aidan, your gift is a part of you. It makes you who you are."

He smirked the tiniest bit. "I guess it is kind of cool…"

I messed up his hair. "That's the spirit. Okay," I said, standing up. "You need to get ready for bed. You need your rest."

He sighed. "How am I supposed to sleep _now?_"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure you'll find a way."


End file.
